I swear I live
by KnightOwl247
Summary: Zoe wishes she was normal. But with her mother constantly away on business and often living with Amity Parks resident Ghost Hunters she was pretty much out of luck. And When Danny activated the Ghost Portal any chance of normality went out the window, Zoe wasn't normal, not by a long shot. But how do you explain to your friends that you have never actually been alive?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

I would like to say that I was normal. That I was a regular teenager like everyone else. I _could_ have but then I would just be lying to myself. I was what people called a paradox. Two contradictory factors co-existing to create me. Alive and dead, half ghost and half human.

There was no "freak accident" that caused this. Just a freak of nature. You see, my mother was one of those people who believed in Ghosts (I guess the ability to see them would do that.) anyways one day she came across a Ghost who had recently died, still retaining its human desires, well they hit it off in a one-night stand, and lo and behold I was born! A walking Schrödinger's cat.

When I was born, they thought I was a still birth, and my mother had prepared herself for this since she had fornicated with a _Ghost_. How that could work? I had no clue and nor did I want to know.

They thought I was still born because I had no heartbeat. I didn't breathe or cry. Then they found my heart beat, slow but steady. Many tests later they determined that I had nothing wrong with my heart, I just had a slower bpm. At first, they were worried and considered a pace maker to speed my heart rate up, but they decided that I was completely fine without one. Sure, they thought that I would have trouble in gym but other than that I was completely fine.

As I got older my ghostly side began to manifest in more unique ways. It first started with my ability to fly. I probably gave my mother several heart attacks when she saw me, a three-year-old, flying around the house. Next was my intangibility and invisibility. Ahhh those were the best in my four-year-old mind, being able to sneak as many cookies as I wanted without having to lift the lid. And as I got older they were perfect for sneaking out.

Once I was seven all of my powers had developed I not only had flight, invisibility and intangibility, I also had: super strength/agility, a ghost ray (blasts of green ecto-energy), spectral body manipulation (I could morph my body to fit into any shape or size) a ghost shield, stinger, teleportation (oh that saved my behind so many times) Ecto-energy construction (the ability to make inanimate objects like _Green Lantern)_ and Cyrokenisis (because which seven-year-old didn't want to turn their room into a winter wonderland?)

Well they had their ups and downs. My mom didn't want me to reveal my powers, for good reason. People had this nasty tendency to destroy what they don't understand. Even so she wanted me to have as normal a life as possible so I went to school. However, my mother had a job that required her to travel a lot.

We were eventually moved to Amity Park Illinois when I was just starting the third grade. That was when my life got flipped-turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute

Just sit right there, and I'll tell you how Ghosts began to appear out of thin air….

 **A/N: Hello! Though I am not new to the fanfiction community this** _ **is**_ **my first (official) fanfic that I have decided to post. I don't know how often updates will be since it is beginning to get closer to summer and I have work and school and the ability to procrastinate like no tomorrow. Anyways I know this is short but I am curious to see people's reactions to this. OC fics seem to be a rarity (from what I have looked for though it may not be true) in this area of fics, so I decided to take a shot. Please let me know what you think, but no flames please. Just constructive criticism (that is the polite thing to do. Don't voice your absolute loathing or displeasure for this, just find another fic.) Well I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **-KnightOwl247**

 **P.S: Disclaimer time! I do not own Danny Phantom (If I did there would be more episodes) and I also do not own any quotes that may be present in my fics. If you understand references be sure to tell me! I only own my OC who will be named in the future chapter and any other OC's I make.**


	2. Chapter 1

September was here. The leaves had yet to turn their usual golds and reds, and with September came school. I wasn't dreading school but I couldn't say that I was excited to go back either. Honestly, I found it boring, often zoning out in classes and annoying my teachers. Really if it wasn't for Jazz constantly helping me and finding ways for me to do my work I wouldn't have such a high-grade average.

Speaking of the Schools resident genius, her brother Danny was starting this year. I was excited and worried for him. Being a Fenton meant that you were ridiculed. Plain and simple. From an early age children would be warned to "stay away from those _Fenton's"_ the result? No friends.

For Jazz, I was her _only_ friend. The combination of her parent's eccentricities, warnings, and Jazz's tenancy to talk for _hours_ about what she was interested in, or inadvertently act like she was always right. There weren't exactly people lining up around the block to be her friend.

When I first met Jazz, it was because the teacher partnered us up. And by some miracle we clicked. I helped her and she helped me. We were the personification of opposites attract. She was a stickler for the rules and panicked if set schedules went out the window. I on the other hand was spontaneous and often got into trouble for various reasons. We became inseparable, as we grew older I learned how to speak "Jazz" translating her rants and everyday speech to those poor souls that got caught in her web of debate and theories. And in turn for my help, Jazz made sure I didn't procrastinate and found ways to keep me interested in the class.

Now Danny I wasn't that worried with. He had Sam and Tucker, two friends since elementary school. Those two wouldn't let anything to him. Still baby 8th graders are a lot smaller than literally anyone else in the school. Now unlike most schools in Illinois 8th grade was the first year of Highschool instead of the last year of middle school. This was because Amity Park had no middle school. Instead you went right from elementary to hell.

The bell rang, those who had been milling about, greeting friends and just wandering suddenly scurried to their respective class rooms. As I went to Homeroom I passed Danny, Sam and Tucker. Giving them a wave and a smile I ducked into Mrs. Schwinn's classroom.

Everyone settled down before the second bell rang. Mrs. Schwinn entered with a stack of papers and a beagle.

"Good morning, how were the holidays?" there was scattered snippets of speech as students described what they did over the summer.

"Well those all sound better than mine. We went to Hawaii and got food poisoning." She grimaced at the memory as several students groaned in sympathy. "Well no matter, I got better in time to actually enjoy the summer. Now I have your schedules- Thomas, Gina can you pass these? Thank you- and I would like you to look over them to make sure nothing is missing or wrong."

People began to talk amongst themselves as Thomas and Gina walked to the desks passing out the schedules.

When I got mine, I smiled up at Gina, she had her blonde hair done in two French braids and she had changed the bracket color of her braces to a bright blue.

"How was your summer?" She shrugged, "Spent most of it with my dad, mom went to Singapore with her new boyfriend."

"Oof, that's rough,"

"Meh, dad got guilty about the whole thing so we went to Cuba." We high-fived. "Ahh nothing like manipulating the guilt of parents to get a sick vacation! See ya!" and there she went down the aisle continuing to hand out her stack of papers.

All my classes were in order, so I had no problem when the bell rang signaling the end of Homeroom. Snatching up my bag and paper, I prepared to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Lauren, need something?" She nodded her head, chewing slightly on her deep brown hair. "Umm, what is your class?"

"I have art with Grimm. You?"

"Same." She looked shyly at me, begging a silent question.

Lauren was a really shy girl, she had friends, but none of them were in homeroom and she wouldn't know what they had until they met at lunch.

"Want to walk with me?" she nodded. "Cool, do you have to stop by your locker?" a shake of the head. With a smile, I beckoned her to follow me out into the hall. As we shifted into the line of students walking to their classes Lauren stayed close, trying to be as small as possible. She didn't do well with crowds.

In art, we spent the whole-time painting. Lauren was really good at flowers and did an entire canvas of a bouquet of Roses and lilies. I was better at landscapes and did a mountain range with some happy little trees.

Nearing the end of class Lauren began to giggle. I gave her a look and she giggled even more.

"What?"

"You have paint in your hair." her own hair swung in front of her brown eyes, obscuring her smile.

"Wha? Where?" She pointed and looking down I saw that the tips of my hair had been dyed a nice Royal Blue.

"oops, one moment." Scuttling out of my chair over to the sink was a dance. First day back and already the desks were skewed, large items blocking the normal paths.

Turning on the tap, I began to wash the paint from my hair. it took a good ten minutes because one, the paint had dried, and two my hair was white. I'm not talking about that silver or platinum dye job that one could get. Nope! my hair was the colour of powdered sugar.

In the process of drying my hair with the convenient hair-dryer that was normally used for paper mâché, the bell rang.

"Lauren, could you pass me my bag?" she did and we went off to our next classes. She had history and I had science. Oh joy.

Science was a class that I both loved and hated. I enjoyed doing all the experiments in chemistry, biology was fascinating and Physics could go die in a hole. It was the tests I had trouble on. All tests really. I had two mind sets. the first was that I would be so confident in my answer that I just put it down and didn't double check which often led to me missing something and getting it wrong. _or_ I would be so lost I would just stare at the paper and try not to cry from frustration. It didn't help that my science teacher this year was Mr. Quinn. That man had it out for me since I accidentally caught the lab on fire in 8th grade, and nearly failed his class. (Not really my fault, the guy was a Douche and my partners were idiots.)

"Okay, you can do this. It's not like he'll signal you out right awaAAAHHHH" I fell as one foot decided to go intangible and sink into the floor, effectively sending me sprawling.

"HARRIS!" I flinched as Mr. Quinn came up behind me, "This is _not_ the place to be fooling around! Get to your seat."

"Yes sir."

Man the universe just _loved_ proving me wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

Thankfully the rest of the day passed smoothly. No incidents, no embarrassments. So when it was time to go home, I did it with a smile instead of a death glare.

"Zoe!" I turned at the sound of Jazz calling my name, she was pushing slightly through the crowd of leaving students, book bag slung precariously across her shoulders.

"Better watch your bag Jazz, you're a perfect target for pick-pockets."

"Oh, ha ha," She rolled her eyes as she brushed back strands of orange hair from her face. Still she checked her bag for all of her items. We had a couple pickpockets at school and the afterschool bustle was prime hunting time. "So, how was your first day?"

"Meh, Quinn was a jerk as usual and gave us a pop quiz, which I probably failed and He's already signaled me out _again_ so…." I tossed my hands into the air with a 'what can I do about it' look.

"You know if you talked to the councilor or the principal I'm sure they could help you." I had to look at Jazz for a good minute to see if she was serious. She was. "HAHAHAHAHAH!" I wiped the tears from my eyes "Oh Jazz. Jazz, Jazz, Jazz. You have so much faith in the school system." I leaned forward to give her an old-lady-like pat on the cheek, "Wanna grab a bite at the Nasty Burger?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled at me before linking her arm with my own and practically dragging me down the street while rambling on about this new study she found on some scientist successfully implanting a human chromosome into a mouse.

o00o

After eating and spending a good hour at the disturbingly named food joint we parted our ways. Jazz to her house for homework and I was off to my job at Amity's Local bookstore.

The building was brick, much like the rest of the buildings in Amity, but once you went inside it was like entering a whole new world. Rich wood floors that always shone with varnish that were covered in places by thick plush carpets from forest green to a deep plum. Comfortable armchairs and couches were scattered throughout the place along with tables that were piled with stacks of books or precariously situated lamps covered in shades that cast the whole place in a soft golden glow. In the middle of the building was a large stone fireplace, a kettle always in the hearth of the fire, ready for tea to be made. On the Mantle stood a collection of mugs from squat ones that looked like soup bowls with a handle to tall skinny ones and dainty little china cups. The place always smelled like old and new books, wood smoke and undertones of cinnamon and liquorish, many times people would just spend the entire day reading, listening to the sounds of the old grandfather clock ticking away and the fire crackling merrily.

It was my favorite place in the whole world, the antique bronze register, the little nooks and crannies and just the whole sense of awe that I felt every time I walked through the glass and oak door.

"Jim? You in here?" I called out for my boss. In response, a soft _thump_ could be heard then the shuffling of feet as Jim Fraser weaved his way through the stacks of books.

"Ah here's my favorite employee!" he chuckled, placing the pile of books he carried onto the shiny counter.

Jim was an older man, white hair that always stuck up in every direction that still contained traces of red from his youth. Half-moon spectacles sat on his long straight nose and displayed his twinkling grey eyes. Despite being almost ninety, and sporting an impressive beard, Jim was tall, straight backed and always wore dress pants with a white button-down shirt that was covered with some sort of colorful vest and a gold chain attached to his antique pocket watch. All in all, he bore the image of some sort of wizard.

"Well considering I am your _only_ Employee I would hope so," I winked at him as I made my way to the stairs that lead to the top section of the book store, "Ahh, we need to dust again." I held up a finger to show Jim the minute speck of dust I had found. "You know where the duster is," he waved before disappearing into the maze of shelves again.

With a small chuckle, I proceeded up the stairs to the lounge area, one of the more organized sections of the store, thanks to my hard work people could actually find things and not have to worry about knocking anything over.

In the center three velvet couches sat on top of an ornate red and gold carpet facing a low coffee colored table piled with books. Taking them, I made my rounds placing them back onto their proper shelves. Soon I was in the zone. The one with no sense of time, just "let's do this." So when Jim told me it was closing four hours later I had to blink a couple of times, it had only felt like a few minutes. _Oops._

"Thanks Jim, see ya tomorrow!" I waved at him as the door closed with a small tinkle from the bell.

"Bye Zoe!"

The walk home was uneventful, dried grass and pavement marked my way home through the streetlamps. When I arrived, I stopped just short of the walkway, looking up at the colonial style home that belonged to me and my mom. Honestly, I would be fine in anything. But this house was just…..uncomfortable. Too big, too empty of people and stuffed with expensive artifacts that were gifts from my mother's job. It felt more like a museum than a home. Have you ever been in a grandparent or some old persons home and just felt the need to just sit still and be absolutely silent? Well that was what my house felt like.

Sure, the kitchen was awesome and my room felt like it could be big enough for an entire apartment, but with just two people, one of whom was never home for weeks or even months at a time it just felt stifling, especially since I ended up being the one to actually take care of the place.

"Mom? I'm home," Walking inside the house was dark and quiet, just the gentle hum of appliances and ticking antique clocks to keep me company. Turning on the foyer lights I saw a note on the table that held the key dish and some potted plants. Picking it up I read what it said.

 _Zoe,_

 _I am going to be away for a few days, a week at most._

 _It is just another international meeting so I won't be gone long._

 _Mom._

I crumpled the note and tossed into the trash. _Typical._ Taking off my shoes I proceeded to the kitchen, taking out ingredients for chocolate chip muffins and spaghetti. As I made my food I may have banged the pots around a little more than necessary.

My mother was a PR representative for some international company. So, she was constantly away on trips to the buildings, talking to people, making sure everything was running smoothly and sometimes convincing people to become partners/investors. Sure she made a ton of money, but that didn't excuse the fact that once I turned eight her weekend trips suddenly turned to week long trips, and as I got older they sometimes became month long. Sometimes _months_ long. And once she came home it was stiff and awkward. Making me almost wish she was on those trips longer, no matter how much I resented her while she was gone.

With the muffins in the oven and my dinner ready, left-overs put away, I sat at the couch in the living room and turned on the TV.

A quick shuffle of discs and VHS later I came up with _The Land Before Time._

" _Yassss."_ Scuttling back on my knees to place the rectangle of eternal suffering into the VCR I had to wait a good twenty minutes for the tape to rewind. By this point the muffins were done and dinner long eaten. Good thing I had left overs.

 _Finally,_ the tape clicked, signaling that the movie was ready to go. Pressing play I ran back to the couch to curl up with my blanket, hot chocolate and popcorn.

A box of tissues and mentally berating myself on the self-inflicted feels later I had passed the part where Little Foots mom died. Then continued to sniffle as he heard his mother's voice in the wind and the freaking tree star man! How can you not tear up at it?

By the time the movie was done (including the end credit song because that song is what dreams are made of okay?) I was a mess, the floor even worse. Tissues were strewn all over the place and patches of frost were sprawling across the carpet. Sniffing and wiping my face I cleaned up the mess and put towels down for when the frost melted.

"Well, it's not like I needed my heart anyways." I scoffed, fresh tears leaked out. Angrily wiping them I failed to notice I was floating higher and higher until I phased through the ceiling and continued until I was outside on the roof.

"Fuck." Shoulders shaking, I tried desperately to stop the sense of overwhelming sense of sadness that threatened to drown me.

Curling up in a ball I looked at the sky, the twinkling stars growing and shrinking from the excess water in my eyes. That one stupid joke had me in pieces. I _didn't_ need my heart. Hell, it didn't beat half the time anyways.

Holding up my hands I didn't even need to focus for a glowing green ball to form between them, flickering like a flame, its colour gave my hands a pallor that was suited for the dead. _Not helping._ Yet as I watched it my breaths came easier, the ball of ecto-energy pulsating with every forced breath I took.

"Okay, okay…I'm okay." And though I wasn't at 100% I was _okay._ Lacking the energy to even get up, I just lay on the roof staring at the sky. Maybe tomorrow I would be feeling better.

 _Hah fat chance._

 **A/N: SOOOOOO I'M BACK! Honestly this took me so much time to write. I just didn't have the drive (freaking ADD man, not fun.) there was no writers block, just me not having the energy to do it. Which is funny since I have been bouncing off the walls at times. Whatever I'm back, but I can't guarantee set updates. Please review and tell your friends!**


	4. chapter 3

"Jazz! Danny!" I ran up to the two of them, a paper bag in my hands, both stopped before going into the school, "Here, I brought you muffins and orange slices."

"Oh thank God. Zoe you are a life saver, Mom tried to make pancakes and they began to melt the skillet." Jazz snatched at the bag, handing half of the contents to Danny.

"So how was your first official day?" I asked while Jazz scarfed down the food I brought. Danny shrugged and took a bite before saying

"Not that bad, but I swear Lancer already has it out for me. It's not my fault Dash tripped me."

"Oh, I feel you. Lancer isn't so bad, just hand in your work on time and pay attention every once in a while, and you'll be good. He's one of those teachers that can go on one topic for a whole class," I sniggered remembering when I was in ninth grade and managed to get Lancer to talk about _Lord of the Flies_ forthe whole class instead of the quiz we were supposed to have, effectively giving our class a while extra day of study. Clapping Danny on the shoulder I led him up the steps with Jazz following.

"Yeah Danny, Lancer is the least of your worries. It's Mr. Quinn you have to look out for." I nodded in agreement.

"I think I see Sam and Tucker. Bye Zoe thanks for the food!" Danny took off waving his hand at his two friends who stood at the other end of the hall.

I wiped a fake tear from my eye. "Our little boy is growing up so fast!" I gave Jazz a sly grin "Soooo~ you still in the pot? I'm upping my bet to $25 that Sam and Danny will kiss before the end of the year and be an official thing by junior year."

"That's….oddly specific."

"Hey, look at Fred and George. Ireland wins but Krum gets the snitch. And they _WON._ Well, I mean they probably had seer blood in their family. Look at Ron, ' _Maybe he murdered Myrtle, would have done everyone a favour…'_ He was talking about Riddle and he was right! So why can't I make predictions that may or may not come true?"

"Okay okay, I'll let you have that. But no, I'm going to keep my bet at $5 that they will be together by the end of ninth grade." Jazz laughed "See you, I have to get to class."

"But the bell doesn't ring for another ten minutes?"

"Mrs. Beauchamp has a fascinating collection of Psych books that I want to look at. Bye!" And just like that Jazz left off to her class.

My class wasn't open yet, so I sat down in the hallway, backpack wedged between the end of the lockers and wall and leaned back to read my book.

oo00oo

lunch was over and I was on my way to English, when it hit me. A searing pain that struck faster than lightning. I barely had time to even wince in pain before it was gone.

Jazz gave me a sideways look, "You okay?" I could see she was in analyzing mode so any lie I gave would be shot down and she would push more.

"Yeah, just a start of a headache I guess. Don't worry, you know these things never stick."

But it _stick._ Throughout the rest of the day at random times I would get little pinpricks of pain. Some longer, some shorter and varying in intensity. Once I swear my vision flashed green and I worried that my eyes were glowing.

"Ms. Holt, _¿ puedo ir al baño?_ _Por favor."_ I raised my hand blocking part of my face with my arm incase my eyes _were_ glowing.

"Sí, pero ser rápido." She didn't even look up from her desk where she was marking a quiz the seniors had received on the first day.

I shuffled to the door then made a break for the bathroom. Inside I looked in the mirror. A short, slightly stocky girl, with white hair that was in thick layers, heavy bangs that came below the chin hid one of my lime green eyes. Which thankfully weren't glowing.

Adjusting my glasses, I took half of my hair and put it in a low pony, the rest falling to frame my face. Sighing heavily, I took a moment to splash water on my face to just make sure my eyes were well and truly _not_ glowing.

Back in class I spent the rest of the time just finishing the questions that were given. No point talking to the others right now, not when I could have no homework. So, while everyone socialized and talked about, sports, celebrities, who hooked up with who etc. I kept my head down and worked. There was a reason why my grades were high despite not doing well on written tests.

The bell rang, signaling end of the day, "Oh thank the lord of dark chocolate." Stretching I snatched my bag and made a break for the door.

"Hey Danny! Can you tell Jazz that I'm heading straight to work but I'm good for tomorrow night?" I called to him as he opened his locker

"Sure, no problem." He waved his hand, grabbing his textbooks and replacing items he didn't need.

"Thanks hon, I'll bring you more muffins." He pumped his fist before turning to talk to Tucker who showed up.

"Dude you would not _believe-_ " What he said was lost as I all but ran out of the doors.

"Jim I'm here!" I called, panting slightly from running over. His response was tinkling a little bell so he didn't have to shout.

"I got front so don't worry about it!" I placed my bag behind the counter and sat down on the plush stool that was behind the antique cash register, the brass edging shining from a new polish.

 _Tap, tap tap, tap, TAP tap_

Bored already I began to tap out a beat on the counter and spinning around on the stool. Just as I was about to get up and find something to do (the place ALWAYS needed to be dusted. The plush furnishings collected so much of the stuff I was surprised that they weren't all grey) but before I could the bell tinkled, admitting a couple of teens and a little girl.

They walked down the aisles, the little girl dragging who I assumed to be her older brother along, blonde pig-tails bouncing.

"Cute," I twirled in the chair again, waiting for when they might need help. " _summer of 69~"_ I sang under my breath. Not even five minutes later the little girl was back with her brother who looked slightly embarrassed, his ears flushing red.

"How can I help you?" I directed at the little girl, smiling down at her.

"I want a book on Dragons." She said in the determined way that children speak when they have made up their mind.

"Hmmmm let me see…" The girl was around seven or eight so she could handle the more novel-like books.

"Come with me, and let's see what we can find." Grinning she followed me to the child's fantasy section. "There's _How to train your Dragon. -_ I really like that one- _Dragon Rider, the Reluctant Dragon, The book of dragons._ Oh! and _Jeremy Thatcher, Dragon Hatcher."_ As I spoke I took the books off the shelves, creating a small stack "here you go, and if it's not what you want there are more." then handing the books over to the brother who looked like he was shocked there were this many books with dragons, I turned and left to go back to the front, swiping a book from the shelf to read.

Not five minutes later a familiar face entered the store.

"Hey Miss. George! How are you?"

She hiked her book bag a little higher, "Oh I'm doing just fine luv, don't mind me I'll just be upstairs." On top of being one of our best customers she was also Jim's housekeeper. She didn't need to but on many days she would come in to help "Clean" She didn't fool me, she just wanted to spend time with Jim, that old girl was _smitten._

"Can't touch this~" taking the duster down from behind the counter I had started to clean the shelves, soon they would need a good wipe down. Something that would take a good three days

"hehehehehe can't wait!" I may not have been the tidiest person, let alone the cleanest. Looking at my room would confirm that, but big cleaning jobs were _fun._ Whenever I couldn't sleep the laundry would be done, dishes washed, fridge cleaned and reorganized, window tracks sparkling, the list went on.

Back at the front I helped the brother and sister with their selection of books, the girl had decided on _Jeremy Thatcher, Dragon Hatcher._ And as soon as I wrapped it she hugged it close to her chest with a huge grin on her face.

The brother's friends had a couple books of their own, mostly gothic fiction or thrillers but hey I had read those books and they were pretty good.

oo00oo

By the time closing came around the headache was back. And more painful than ever. Only this time it was accompanied by not only flashes of the green light, but an unholy scream. The kind that gives you nightmares. An almost animalistic sound that was so raw and full of pain that I had to squeeze my eyes shut and try not to cry in response.

Whatever was happening I didn't like it, but it wasn't like I could go to the hospital. Basically, after I was born my mother had kept me away from anything medical. The doctors were becoming a little too curious for my mother's liking. So, we stayed _faaaar_ from any doctors (Great job mom, keep me away from doctors but I can be all buddy buddy with the children of the resident _ghost hunters)_

Anyways, I said my goodbyes to Jim and Miss. George (who had made a lovely smelling pot roast for her and Jim) and basically sprinted home so fast that I almost began to fly.

Foregoing the keys and just phasing through the door I downed nearly half the bottle of asprin and flopped on my bed. There was still an echo of the screaming, sounding farther away and slightly muffled instead of being right beside me. Thank God.

Now taking that much aspirin would usually result in an overdose. But I was partly ectoplasm, an oxymoron in its own right. Because of it I had a fast metabolism but could go for weeks without eating and not feel a thing. So no overdoses for me, but also no starving to death. Yay.

"go away, go away, go away." The screaming had begun to fade, finally. And the headache was subsiding somewhat.

"Sweet relief." Kicking off my socks I climbed under the covers to try and grab some sleep.

By morning I was going to wish I hadn't ever gone to sleep that night. Because that was the beginning of the most stressful three years of my non-existant life.


	5. Chapter 4

_The high-ceilinged room was covered in cold grey metal haphazardly bolted to the walls. Various shelves and tables were littered with wires, tools, oil and partially formed contraptions that could be used for any given purpose._

The dream jumped, almost like a corrupted file, any sounds becoming garbled and incomprehensible as the imagery bounced and fizzed, landing finally on a chilling scene.

 _A black gloved hand trailed its way across the wall, the sense of anxiety palpable as the figure made its way further into a tunnel-like space. The hand and figure stopped abruptly as they felt a slight give to the wall. With a stutter of the heart they watched helplessly as a glowing green_ something _came towards them, and then._

The dream jumped again, leaving nothing but the brightest of green filling my vision. Distantly I could hear a sound reminiscent of a scream, growing louder and louder until…..

 _Wham!_

Tangled in my sheets I had fallen to the floor from my thrashing, groaning and cursing everything I knew, I began the struggle to untangle myself from the blanket burrito of doom.

It had been a week since the headaches had started, the images going just as fast but becoming clearer. This was the first time however that I had a dream. Well more like nightmare, something about the whole thing felt eerily familiar though I couldn't place why for my life.

Instead I managed to wriggle free and climb back into my bed. One look at the alarm clock had me cursing some more, 2:00am blinked at me from innocent green lights.

"Great." I was one of those people that, once I was awake, I was awake. What made things worse was the fact it was _Saturday_ the one where you're supposed to sleep in? flopping back for a sec I then rolled over to lug my clunky laptop to my lap where I could watch movies till my heart's content.

As I watched my thirteenth episode of _The X-files_ my phone buzzed, announcing a message had arrived. Looking at it I felt a mix of happiness and resentment. My mother had Texted, it read.

 _Coming home, see you soon._

That was it. No time to expect her, no "I love you" or "I miss you" Hell the whole time she had been gone, not a single phone or text had been sent. _Way to go mom._ Honestly for a woman who spent most of my early childhood being overprotective, she had been pretty absent now. I'm not sure what I liked more. At least with the overprotectiveness I knew she actually cared about me.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at the text message. All that I knew was the next time I blinked sun was filtering through my window and it was ten minutes until my work started. Stretching and tossing on my clothes from yesterday, jeans, t-shirt and a baggy grey hoodie, I snatched an ever-present bagel from the counter before walking out the door.

When it was time for opening my first Job was to wake up Jim. Going 'round the back of the building and climbing the old wood stairs I gave a few quick but loud knocks, "Jim, It's Zoe time to get up! Miss George will be here in five for breakfast!" in response the lock rattled and a key was handed to me while Jim rumbled on about how he was old and should be sleeping. "You can sleep when your dead my friend!" I called over my shoulder as I skipped down the steps. A tennis ball was thrown at me for that, missing my head by inches. "Rude!"

More grumbling. Tired Jim was a cranky Jim.

Opening the door, and turning on the lights I shuffled to the back to grab the cleaning supplies. Regular brief dustings only did so much. Now it was time to wipe the shelves properly and take inventory. With a duster, bucket of soapy water, rag, varnish and trolley with the inventory log I began the arduous task of taking all the books from the shelves, cleaning said shelves and as I put back the books log how many we had left. One shelf took an hour to do properly. Not only did the wood have to be dusted, they had to be wiped and oiled to keep them in good shape. Then the oil had to dry as not to damage the books and the books had to be put back in order. Such a pain.

Sometime into the autobiography section Jim came into the store, looking much more chipper than he did earlier. Miss George definitely had magical powers if she could get him to smile this early in the morning.

He took himself to the back and began his job of taking inventory of the back-room stock, not that there was that much, but he also did the final tally on sales, and looked at the lists to see what we needed. For him he got to take some more breaks, or he would be stuck in the chair. Miss George took it upon herself to usher him out and force him to eat something and stretch his legs.

The bell rang at the front of the store, we weren't open today since the place was a wreck, but the door was still open.

"Zoe! You in here?" Jazz was calling.

Scrambling down from my ladder I called back "I'm coming!" jumping over some books and trying not to trip over the rumpled rugs I managed not to have an accident while reaching my friend.

"Yes?—OH MY GOD YOU BROUGHT ME FOOD, YOU WONDERFUL HUMAN BEING!" Honestly I had forgotten to eat, losing track of time and not really needing to eat and all….but today my stomach decided at that point, that with stimuli I needed sustenance. And apparently a double bacon cheeseburger with a strawberry milkshake and salt 'n pepper fries qualified.

"I know you, probably forgot the time. _And,_ that you need to eat." Jazz shook her head, passing over the brown paper bag that had _just_ the right amount of grease at the bottom.

I shrugged, hands in the "what-to-do" pose before opening the bag, taking a loooooong sniff and then proceeding to stuff my face.

"fat timf ith isssh?"

"Swallow first _then_ ask me that question."

"I said, 'What time is it?'"

"almost four." She took some of the fries I offered her before sliding down the wall to sit. "Oh remember my parents have invited you over for dinner tonight, you're done at seven right?"

"Yeah, actually coming over tonight sounds perfect, I don't feel like cooking and mom is going to be home at like one so this would be _great."_

"Perfect! Mom is making spaghetti and _hopefully_ it won't try to strangle us this time."

I sniggered, remembering when Maddie had cooked the noodles in one of her inventions, the result had been the noodles exploding from their bowls and attempting to strangle us while coating the whole house in marinara sauce that was corrosive to non-organic material. Needless to say, the kitchen had to go through some renovations.

"Thank you so much for bringing me the food, and I'll come over in a bit, just got to clean up all my stuff."

"No problem, I'm going to just head back to my house, see if I can save anything from mom's 'cooking', come on over when you're done. Doors open."

"Sounds great! I'm just gonna' finish up, I think I'll actually be done before seven, who knows?" I winked at her before turning around and plunging into the labyrinth of shelves and hardcovers.

I picking up the pace a little bit, I began to make even more progress with the books. Which now that I think of it, probably wasn't that smart when on an old ladder because I moved a bit too fast and ended up falling.

Yelping I closed my eyes on instinct, preparing for the pain and hassle of knocking over a book shelf. With all its books off the solid wood wasn't so solid. Except it never came. Instead I opened my eyes I saw that I didn't fall _on_ the shelf, but _through_ it. It was really weird seeing only half of my body but still being able to feel myself wiggling my toes.

Gingerly I shuffled back praying that my intangibility would last long enough to get out of the books.

"You know, when I told you to let yourself fall into the books, this isn't quite what I meant."

I blanched, and squeaked. Whipping my head around I stared wide eyed at the humorous voice that spoke.

Standing right behind me, looking like he was going to start laughing hard enough for a stroke, was Jim.

"Uhhhhh…" I grasped for words "I can explain?"

 **A/N: IIIIII LIIIIIIIIVE! honestly I have no excuse except executive dysfunction and school. homework is a pain but doable and everytime I went on the computer I just didn't have the will to work on the story. So like I have said previously updates are going to be VERY sporadic and probably few and far in between. but hey! I haven't forgotten or abandoned this fic. Anyways HAPPY HALLOWEEN! and don't forget to leave a review please, I have no beta and I would love to know what people think or problems they see!**

 **~KnightOwl247**


	6. Chapter 5

"So," Jim began as he bustled about the kitchen, setting a kettle to boil and retrieving mugs from the cupboard "Care to explain how I found you _in_ a book shelf?"

"Umm, a trick of the light?" he shot me a look over his shoulder, I sighed heavily "I'm not entirely sure I can explain it without you thinking I'm crazy…."

"Try me. I've been around a long time Zoe, seen many things. When I was a kid, and someone told me that a computer could fit in the palm of my hand or a Black man could sit where he pleased, I would have laughed and called them delusional. And now look," he sat down in front of me, handing a steaming mug to my cold hands "So, start from the beginning."

And I did.

I told him how for as long as I could remember there would be times that I disappeared. My body gone, or my voice. Sometimes it was just a hand or leg. Other times I would phase through solid objects and end up six feet under because my legs decided to melt into the ground. How sometimes I woke up on the roof because in the night I just started to drift away; or at times I needed to force myself to breathe because I just stopped.

And then came the bitter times, how once my mother made a salt line in the garden to stop the snails. I had stepped over it to play in the dirt, only when I tried to get out I it was like I was hitting an invisible wall. And that was how she found me, four hours later, crying because _why couldn't I get out?_ And the only way she could remove me was by breaking the line. I was _seven._ I told him of the times where I would wake up to a frost covered room, or how no matter who high we turned the thermostat wherever I was, the place would be ten degrees colder.

"Do you know how _scared_ I have been? How I have checked myself every day just to make sure no one can see my eyes glow, or my hand turn invisible?" I stood from the table and began to pace, wringing my hands.

"Well I found out, and things don't seem so bad."

I gripped my hair in frustration "But what if it _hadn't_ been you? What if it had been the _Fenton's?_ Because trust me, they would _love_ to study me. Dissect me, tell me that I am just a piece of ectoplasm that has latched onto a human consciousness. That I don't feel pain, or have emotions. Hell, they already _have_ because I am lumped with the same things they study just because my dad was a ghost. A _Ghost!"_ I began to hug my arms around my middle, as if that would keep me together. "My mom says that she cares for me. But she can't even _look_ at me!" There was a bang, Jim and I looked over to see that the fridge had burst open, its door smacking the wall. With that I crumpled to the ugly carpet below. Forced breaths doing nothing to stop the hurt that pooled in my stomach.

"I'm so tired of hiding, but I am so _scared_ of coming out." I chuckled darkly, voice thick with unshed tears "You know what the worst part is?" I asked, looking at Jim's face as he kneeled beside me "Its not the fear of being discovered, dissected or being an outcast. It's the fear that I am going to hurt someone. Because I can't control these…these _powers._ They aren't going away like my mom hoped. Instead they're just…..getting stronger."

It was almost pitiful how my voice got so quiet at the end. Fading away faster than the morning fog.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What?" I gaped at him completely at a loss for words.

"I said, what are you going to do about it? From where I'm standing it looks like suppressing who you are is what is causing you this pain. I mean since when has denying who you are ever been a good thing? It does nothing but cause heartache and grief. Not only to you, but those around you as well. You say your powers are getting stronger? _Work_ with them. Practice, because trust me, locking this kind of thing, who you are, in a tiny cage hidden away is just going to back fire and hurt everyone you were trying to protect in the first place. So, you have two options. One, is to sit here and blubber and lament about how bad your life is without solving the problem. Or, option two; get up and do something about it."

I looked at Jim with wide eyes. He had gone from some joking, albeit, grouchy old man, to some sort of superhero mentor.

"You're not going to die a horrible death and leave some last words for me and send me on my journey to save the world, are you? Because that would suck."

Jim started laughing, a loud raucous sound that echoed through his flat. The contagious sound driving me to do the same. Soon we were both wiping away stray tears. And heaving for breath, finally my lungs were working again.

"That," he said gently, helping me to my feet and brushing the wayward strands of my bangs from my face, "That is the Zoe I know. Loud, friendly and willing to fight for what she wants." He chuckled some more. "And no, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Despite how plot driving it could be. No, this old geezer plans on sticking around for a good long time."

I grinned, "Good, because you're not so bad for an old coot." He shook a finger at me "For that, I am going to die right in front of you right now, see how you treat your elders after that!" He sat down at the table and poured himself another steaming mug of tea.

A thought struck me as I watched the steam rise. "How is that still hot?" we had been talking for a long time and not once since the initial filling had he gone to refill the kettle.

He tapped the side of his nose twice, "Let this old man remain a mystery a little while longer." He gave a pointed look at the grandfather clock that sat on the mantle "Now I do believe you have a dinner to get to?"

A glance at the clock showed it was half-past-six.  
"I'm Late!"

oo00oo

"Hey Jazz sorry I'm a little late."

"No worries Zoe m'dear!" Jack Fenton's booming voice called from the kitchen, even from here I could see him waving his black gloved hand.

"Ignore him," Jazz said rolling her eyes "Come on in, I managed to save the salad at least. Can't say the same for the burgers."

"Well glad I'm feeling vegetarian tonight!" I whispered causing Jazz to smile and swat my arm.

"Shhh! Don't let them hear you!"

In the kitchen Danny and Jack were already seated at the table. Danny looked a little green and was eying the burger patties with the upmost distrust. Jack on the other hand looked like a kid who had been told Christmas had come early.

Maddie Fenton was at the stove, stirring something that was releasing purple puffs of vapor. Not exactly a good sign.

"What's that?" I whispered to Danny, nodding to the stove.

"It's supposed to be lemon curd for dessert." He whispered back "But mom decided to 'Kick it up a notch'" we both shared a look. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. The talk with Jim had lifted this weight off my chest, making me feel lighter than I had been in a long while. Making everything seem funnier that it was.

There was a poof the sound of something popping and suddenly the kitchen was filled with normal smelling black smoke.

"Darn, I added too much -" honestly whatever she said sounded like gibberish and to be truthful I didn't exactly want to remember what she had put in the lemon curd.

"Don't worry Mads, we still got the ice-cream!" Jack said through his coughing.

Maddie sighed, "I suppose, well Danny crack a window, so we can eat without choking."

"I have a feeling we are going to be choking anyways." Danny muttered as he stood, shooting a pointed look towards the patties which had begun to emit a slight green glow, and were wriggling slightly on the plate. Stifling a smile by biting my toung and leaning over to Jazz I whispered in her ear

"it liiiiiives."

Jazz facepalmed. Ever since I had begun coming over for dinners the Fenton's always had some sort of food that was "Alive" and so, our seven-year-old selves decided to create a ritual that every time food was served that moved or had a weird glow one of us would say in our best imitation of a horror film mad scientist "It liiiiiives" while keeping the parentals' ignorant. Such fun.

Danny plopped down into his seat beside me "Can we eat now? Lancer's given me homework already."

"Awwwww poor bebeee," I cooed, ruffling his hair "Did Lancer already give you Lord of the flies?"

"No, he gave us 'Pride and Prejudice."

"Don't worry all you need to know is that Mamma Bennet is trying to hook up all her daughters with respectable wealthy men. Jane Bennet is in love and marries Mr. Bingley who had two horrible sisters. Elizabeth is witty and strong willed, papa Bennet's favorite and she and Mr. Darcy both at first can't stand each other but after Darcy saves Baby Bennet Lydia from skank reputation because of Mr. Wickam who tried to get Darcy's money Elizabeth falls for him even after he tried professing his love to her ages ago. And they live happily ever after."

Jazz looked horrified "How can you say that about one of the most iconic and quoted piece of literature in the history of books!"

"I think you are confusing that piece of confusing crazy with _The Princess Bride_ or _Shakespeare,_ Jazz. Pride and Prejudice is up there with _War and Peace_ for me." The sour look she gave would have given lemons a run for their money.

"You love me. Now pass the salad please."

Despite the rocky start, the rest of dinner went off without a hitch. Jack and Maddie talked theories while Jazz, Danny and I discussed school. Y'know normal family stuff. What happened _after_ dinner was a different story.

 _Tbc…_

 **A/N: Alright Guys, Gals and Non-Binary Pals, here's the product of my procrastination! It's a little short considering my previous chapters, however I felt as if this was a good place to end. Still not at the point where Danny becomes a Ghost, don't worry its coming up soon! And like every update I do, I have no idea when the next one will be. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE leave a comment I would really appreciate to hear feedback.**

 **And to everyone who commented: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOUR COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE! IT PROVES PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS!**

 **Anyways Peace out my Owlets!**

 **~KnightOwl247**


	7. Chapter 6

"Alright, so I probably should have asked earlier…what happened to the spaghetti?" I whispered to Jazz as we made our way down to the Fenton's "Basement" Jack and Maddie had all but herded us in this direction once dinner was done.

"Dad decided to 'kick it up a notch'" She whispered back.

"He nuked 'em didn't he?"

"Yep."

I started sniggering, "At least we know who to blame if you or Danny ever get superpowers." I got a smack on the arm as Jazz tried to fight back her own chuckle. Danny on the other hand outright snorted. If I had looked closer I would have seen the dark look that crossed Jazz's face, but was distracted by the orange clad father of my friends.

"You all right Danny m'boy?" Jack called over his shoulder, giving all of us a questioning look.

"Yep! All good dad, just y'know excited to see what you want to show us."

Jack immediately relaxed a grin breaking out on his face. "Oh, you kids are in for a treat!" uncharacteristically Jack didn't say anything else. But kept a gleeful grin on his face. Maddie also looked excited, the hood and goggles of her suit in place. She kept casting glances over her shoulder as if checking to see that we were still there.

As we descended the steps a cold sickly feeling started pooling in the pit of my stomach. Growing with each step we took.

Entering the basement, I felt like throwing up. The basement was exactly like the one from my dream, right down to the rusty bolts on the left wall because of some chemical spill.

And at the very end, stood the portal. My breathing hitched. It wasn't on but oh…oh lord I felt like throwing up. It stood there, silent and still. No trace of that glowing green that I only saw when I looked in the mirror, no whispering of voices that came from those on the other side. But I could still hear the screams. Echoing in my mind as it bounced around the room.

Jack had picked up the cord, prepared to plug it in.

Faster and faster the breaths came. Something bad was going to happen I just knew it. But I know that the Fenton's wouldn't listen.

"Hey Zoe, you okay? You look really pale." It was Danny looking at me worriedly, head tilted ever so slightly to the side. I had to blink a couple of times.

"Y-yeah, just not feeling to hot." I gave a grimace, trying to ignore the screaming that was building in the back of my mind. Danny didn't believe me, I could tell but he didn't push it.

Jazz was oddly quiet, looking sourly at the portal. Arms crossed, and legs braced, turned in a way that could have her easily turn and run if things went south.

'odd' the thought briefly flitted through. Though it was lost in the cold and cloudy fear that was building.

"Here we go kids!" Maddie called, and Jack plugged it in.

There was a spark, a shuddering moan and then nothing. It was as dead as a door nail. Both Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's shoulders slumped in disappointment before they began to talk to each other hurriedly.

"Maybe…"

"Perhaps"

"Just might"

They were lost in their own world. And began drifting over to the schematics.

I breathed a sigh of relief. But the feeling of dread still coiled itself tightly around my frantic heart.

Suddenly my vision tunneled. Fuzzy black spots danced across my eyes as the edges tinged red. Everything became muffled, the lighting too bright while simultaneously too dim. I had the distinct feeling of falling before the darkness rushed in.

oo00oo

I was somewhere comfortable, cushy and secure. A hand brushed across my forehead, warm and welcome.

"Hey Zoe. How're you feeling?"

'Jazz….'

I opened my eyes, and was met with a blurry room. Someone had taken off my glasses. Feeling around I managed to locate them and put them on. Blinking a couple times, I saw that Jazz sat beside me with Danny at my feet a pinched look on his face.

"Awww w're you worried about me?" I slurred. He ducked his head

"Duh you went all pale and just dropped like you had your strings cut!"

"S'okay Danny I'm fine. Jazz tell him I'm fine." But Jazz had the same expression.

"What happened down there?" she asked "one minute you were fine, the next-" she gestured vaguely at me.

"It's nothing," I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Ignoring the spinning room. "I just wasn't feeling so hot that's all. Honestly guys I'm fine.

"Hmmph" Jazz crossed her arms. "Well I'm driving you home. Your mom called, she's back."

"Greaaaaaaaaaat." I held up two sarcastic thumbs. "Where's your parents?"

"Where do you think?" Danny piped up "They're back in the lab."

We sat quietly for a bit, just sitting there enjoying each other's company. That is, until my phone began to buzz.

"Ugh time to go. Come on Jazz." She grabbed the car keys and a jacket. I picked up my stuff and we went to the car. "Good thing tomorrow is Sunday."

Jazz smiled briefly. "I'll come check on you okay? So don't go anywhere if you're feeling sick you need to be in bed."

"Yes mom."

As Jazz pulled into my driveway and I saw the red Chevrolet corvette I felt slightly sick again. That was a new car.

"Well….bye."

"See you tomorrow."

I got out and walked to the door. Hesitating for only a second before going in. I took a deep breath. "Mom. I'm home."

There was a clink of a wine glass, and the sharp clipping sound of my mom's heels. When she rounded the corner, it was with a warm smile that barely reached her eyes.

Honey blonde hair that was put elegantly in a French knot, bright blue eyes that could freeze someone with a sharp look and brightly painted perfect lips, she was a looker. I noted that she was wearing a new outfit. Designer judging by the tailored fit.

She said nothing, just pulled me into a hug. Her nails were freshly manicured and painted a vivid burgundy. The hug was short, stiff and somewhat unwanted. I longed for the days when she would pull me close, not caring that I was rumpling her clothes or potentially getting a mess on anything. But those days were gone. Best not to dwell on them…..

"Did you have a good trip?" I asked, going through the motions that had been established years before.

"Yes, it was quite pleasant." That was it. Nothing else.

I shoved my glasses a bit higher on my face, they had been slipping down a lot recently. Probably needed to get the sides tightened and reshaped again. Oh joy.

Honestly, I would do contacts, but they just felt like too much of a hassle. Once they were out they were out. What if I got up in the middle of the night? Its not like I could just pop them on. I needed to open them then put them in for what? Five minutes while I got a snack? Phhsssshhh nope. I'll take the awkward positions on my side thank-you very much.

"Zoe are you listening to me?" Mom's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Hmmm? Um no could you repeat that please?" she sighed, a slight eyeroll accompanied it.

"I asked how your time was."

"Oh, y'know…the usual. I cooked, I cleaned and went to work. Hung out with Jazz," a slight stiffening at that. (Honestly mom if you don't like me around with the Fenton's you shouldn't have given me to them to look after when you went away.)

"Yeah nothing new."

"Hmmm. Well I'm going to be up a bit longer. I'm expecting a call soon."

Of course, she is.

"Alright I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Goodnight."

In my room I changed and flopped on the bed. Mushing my face into the pillow, not caring that my glasses were digging uncomfortably into my face.

I knew that the call wasn't from work exactly. It would be from Mr. Hawthorn. My mom's boss and the culprit for the constant lavish gifts and trips my mother went on. Never mind he was married and had two kids. A son and a daughter.

I hated the whole thing. But what could I do? The affair started before I knew what the word affair meant! So all I could do was sit quietly and bristle and show my distaste how ever I could.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew, the sun was shining on my face and my mother was calling from down stairs.

TBC…..


	8. Chapter 7

Do you ever have those moments? The ones that make it feel like a pin could drop and your whole world could shatter? Well that's how I felt as I came downstairs.

It had been a week since my mom had come home. The nightmares had stopped

but I wish there was, if only to stop the chills that crawled over my flesh and the low humming that sounded awfully like a machine coming to life. Today something horrible was going to happen. I just _knew_ it.

"Zoe, honey I have a call happening soon I'll be in my office so don't make too much noise." My mom's voice came from the kitchen, no doubt sitting at the buffet with her cup of coffee and a bagel slathered with low-fat crème cheese (yuck) and arugula sprouts piled on top of cold-smoked salmon. Her laptop in front of her as she checked her emails.

I was right.

Opening the cupboard and pulling out some cereal, a large mug and the milk, I ignored the disapproving look she sent and instead proceeded to dump the cereal in the bowl, pour the milk and (after putting everything away.) snatch a spoon and go back to my room. Munching happily on the sugary deliciousness.

With the sun shining and a pleasant breeze rustling leaves that had long since turned a pretty red…so I decided to go for a walk.

Did I bring a coat? No.

Did I put on shoes? Oops.

Did I care? Honestly, I didn't even notice until I was halfway across town. Too late to turn back. No wallet or phone, and I was still holding my mug. Which funnily enough said "No Flocks given" with a goose pattern on the blue and white. To tell you the truth, this wasn't the first time something like this happened. Usually this happened in summer when the weather was warmer. Still when nature is calling, you gotta go.

"Zoe?"

"Jaaaaazzz, Heloooo~" I turned to face my ginger friend, clutching the goose mug closer to my chest.

"Why are you not wearing shoes?" she raised an eyebrow

"Why not?"

She sighed heavily, "Come on, lets go to the park." I smiled. And followed her. Looping an arm through her own. She rolled her eyes but went along, a smile of her own lighting up her face.

At the park we sat side by side on the bench by the fountain, watching the other people walking around. They were mostly couples who were out for picnics or a walk. However, some young families passed with their rambunctious gremlins.

"So, care to explain why exactly you aren't wearing shoes. Or clothes?"

"We~ll to be honest I forgot. I mean with my mom there I just needed to get out. 'sides I don't really feel the cold." I laughed it off, rubbing a hand through my hair. The white strands feeling silky through my fingers.

"Okay."

We sat in silence for a while. Content to just watch the trees and people.

Of course, it had to end with me doubling over in pain just at a gust of wind swept through the park. Rattling branches and sounding like a long drawn out wail. The park lamps that had been off suddenly flickered to life in a bright blaze, only to immediately sputter out. Everyone seemed to freeze as the whole atmosphere became eerily calm with an undercurrent of electricity. Like a calm before the storm.

Just as fast as it came it ended. Leaving everyone hurrying to pack their things and leave. Or just shrug and continue their walk, albeit with hunched shoulders and hands jammed in pockets.

"Zoe! Are you okay?" Jazz had wrapped an arm around my shoulders, hugging me close. "Oh my gosh you're freezing!" she pulled me to my feet.

I tried to protest that I was fine, but unless I came out and said that I was part ghost I doubt she would believe that I wouldn't get hypothermia. Still, that didn't stop the shivers that continued to ripple through my very core. Something _really_ bad had happened. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Much less know what it was. Though I had a sneaking suspicion that the portal in the Fenton's basement no longer stood dormant. And instead held a swirling green portal that called to me in my dreams and echoed a constant scream…..

 _Tbh_

 _ **A/N:**_ **wow…I did not expect for me to be gone for so long. Or for this chapter to be so short….it just seemed like the best place to end. Still I'm back and now things are going to start merging into the actual cannon/head canon world…..**

 **I will be back I promise!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	9. Authors Note

**Quick Authors note! Hey so I've gone back and edited some of my chapters, nothing to drastic or any major changes. Just some rewording and finetuning. You don't have to read it didn't want you readers to get your hopes up when the UPDATED thing shows up. ~\\(-.-)/~**


	10. Chapter 8

A week had passed since that day, and the town felt off. The sky always had a slight greenish tinge to it, the wind whenever it blew now held an eerie note to it and cold spots started popping up everywhere. Often around me.

But what really got me was how no one really seemed to notice that anything was off. They went around like everything was normal. But it _wasn't_ now I wasn't a stranger to seeing ghosts, they were _everywhere_. And I admit I have some fond memories playing with ghosts of road kill before they went on their way in a pulsing blue orb. That is, before my mom caught me….I think I was locked in my room for a week because of that.

 _Anyways_ other than that, life was relatively normal. I went to school, got bitched on by Mr. Quinn. Was bored in Spanish (Honestly by this point I had been taking Spanish for four years and the people in my class still didn't know how to conjugate regular ER/IR and AR verbs? ¿Estoy rodeado de idiotas? sí, _sí_ estoy.) now I say relatively normal because now every time I went to work Jim would casually throw small bouncy balls at me, or jump out from corners. Trying to catch me off guard and see my powers. Did it work? More than I would have liked.

"SON OF A-" I had jumped backwards when Jim jumped at me from one of his corners. He was laughing, _laughing_ at me as I tried to not only recover from my outburst but also try to come down from the ceiling. "Be glad there isn't anyone else in here Jim. Otherwise we would have a huge problem!" I growled at him, drifting upside-down and crossed-armed near one of the chandeliers.

"Why do you think I have a bell on the front door? Hmm?" he smirked.

I blew hair out of my mouth and tried to keep my glasses from falling off my face. Grumbling and trying to orient myself in a way that would allow me to move over to the second-floor railings and become earthbound once more.

"Once you're done messing around, tell me how the chandeliers are." Jim called, his voice drifting through the shelves.

"Old and crusty." I shot back, still glaring at the direction of his voice.

"Now that is just not nice."

I stuck out my toung.

There was a sudden feeling of gaining a hundred pounds and a plummeting sensation as I fell. Luckily, I had managed to position myself over one of the couches and landed on that. Though I still had the wind knocked out of me.

Jim was chuckling somewhere in the recesses of the store.

"Just you wait Jim. Just you wait…." If he wanted to play like that, _fine._ He had unleashed a monster of his own making. And really, he should have seen it coming.

I think that even now, if you looked you could see a pink tint to his otherwise white hair…..

oo00oo

Another thing I noticed after the "incident" was that Danny, Sam and Tucker had all become a lot more close and jumpy. Constantly looking over their shoulders and whispering with heads bent.

Sometimes I would just be rounding a corner and they would spring apart, or (which was even weirder) Sam and Tucker would get really close, blocking Danny from view. _Odd._

Once I swear I heard Tucker hiss as Lancer passed "Dude your _arm"_ and Danny would look down and hide his arm behind his back. An almost sick look on his face.

Jazz had also gotten stranger. She constantly had some sort of psychology book with her. I chalked it up to her latest obsession (Mrs. Beauchamp was no doubtedly the culprit of this.) but what was really causing worry was that those books were titled "Surviving Adolescence through Therapy." Or "How to parent when yours won't" Her list of things to do was also getting longer. Before it was just reminders of where her parents had used their equipment and to sterilize it. With the occasional note to make some Mac 'n cheese. But now it included things like "Do laundry" "Go Grocery shopping" "Take Danny to Dentist appointment"

"Hey, Jazz you okay?" I asked one day "You've been really busy lately something up?"

"hmm?" she looked distracted, her blue-eyed gaze calculating as she looked over the bleachers at Danny and Co. who were huddled together in a corner of the field.

"Oh yeah, Danny hasn't been feeling well lately and Mom and Dad are in another rabbit hole since the 'Portal' began to work." She was slumping slightly. I moved closer, leaning up against her,

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you and Danny come over to my house tonight. We can watch a movie order pizza…my mom is out tonight so I could use the company." Those words did the trick, Jazz perked up slightly

"Yeah that sounds great. Your locker is next to Danny's so why don't you tell him."

"heh, perfect."

From where I was sitting I could see Danny stiffen slightly before motioning for Tucker and Sam to follow him under the bleachers and off school property. My eyes narrowed. Something was up.

I had noticed Danny not "Feeling well" too. The day after the portal activated Danny didn't come to school. Jazz had texted me saying he had a fever and asked for me to pick up her homework. The day after that he was at school but looked pale. Constantly shivering despite the school's boiler cranked to max. He was also a lot more jumpy and twitchy. Flinching at sudden movements and constantly ducking behind corners.

Something was definitely up, and I knew for a fact that Jazz didn't know what was happening with him.

"hmmmmmm" I glared in the direction Danny and Co had gone.

"What?"

"Hm? Oh! Nothing, nothing!" I waved my hand dismissively "just thinking if I should invite Sam and Tucker too. I heard Sam mentioning that she was trying to change the entire cafeteria menu to fit her own dietary wants. I need to talk to her about that. Y'know before she takes things too far."

"Good idea, its impressive that she actually listens to you. Every time I've tried she always shuts me out."

"Psssh, that's because you always -and no offence- come off a little strong and sometimes condescending when you try to speak about something to other people. Kinda like her parents?"

"I..I…urgh, have nothing to say to that." She wiped some strands of hair from her face which had blown in the wind.

"Whelp!" I stretched, standing up "I gotta go. I think Gina asked me to meet her in homeroom real quick for a project she's doing on viruses. See ya!"

"Bye." I could sense Jazz waving at me as I skipped down the bleachers. If I spent a little longer in the air than was physically possible for a human, it wasn't my fault. Like I said, my powers have been out of wack ever since the incident.

Still, hopefully I would be able to get a handle on things before anything drastic happened.

Oh man, I was _so_ going to eat those words…..

 _TBC…_


	11. Chapter 9

"Okay so I made hamburgers- don't worry Sam I did Yam and chickpea burger patties for you- and there's salad, chips, etc. Help yourself!"

I felt rather proud of the spread that I had put together for my friends, it didn't take much convincing to get Sam and Tucker to come along, they were just as spoiled from my cooking as Jazz and Danny. And it was with great satisfaction that I watched each of them dig into the food I made.

My mom was out at a dinner. And by dinner I meant a date with her married boss. But whatever I was having fun and my friends needed food.

Jazz and her brother sat at the table while Tucker made his "extreme burger" three patties with cheese, ketchup and mustard.

"Want to put some veggies with that?" I asked, gesturing to the pan of roasted cauliflower and Broccoli I had made

"I've been eating nothing but meat for the past fourteen years, I'm not about to stop now!" he said, a scandalized look on his face even as he reached for the tongs.

"Sure, sure I'll keep your secret." I laughed dishing my own plate.

"Oh! Sam I wanted to talk you, you have a minute?"

"uh, yeah! What do you want?"

I fidgeted with my fork as I leveled her with a "serious" look "I heard about what you are trying to do with the school menu."

Immediately she got a defensive look, fire in her purple eyes "So?"

I held up my hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not saying it's a bad idea. In fact I think its great how you are advocating for change, it's just….you're kinda taking it to an extreme by removing _all_ meat on the menu. I mean yes, we need to integrate more options but that doesn't mean we get to dictate what others can and can't eat at school. You get what I'm saying?"

Sam sighed, she still had the defensive look but she didn't have the same fighting aura that she had earlier. "I guess I was taking it a little far…"

"Great! Now lets eat!"

"So do you think you got through to her?" Jazz was picking at her salad, casting a quizzical look towards the other end of the table where the trio was bantering back and forth.

"I dunno, probably but its not going to stop her from doing what she believes in. Still I think she isn't going to go to the extreme she was heading towards. Maybe, I'm not sure…heh"

"Well," Jazz raised her glass "kay se-rah se-rah"

I snorted so hard from trying not to laugh that soda came out of my nose like a bubbly river of fire. "Oh my gosh JAZZ!" I started cackling, Jazz joining in a moment later with the trio looking at us like _we_ were the crazy ones.

"That..that was h-horrible horrible ahhhhh" she grinned taking a bite of food "Love you too."

oo00oo

the rest of the month passed by in a flash, soon October had started and with it came more secrecy between Danny, Tucker and Sam. And somehow, I _still_ could not figure out what was going on. Then again, my life was pretty busy. I couldn't watch them 24/7. Not with work, my mom being home for more than a week for once and – oh yeah- taking extra time out of my week to be at Jim's place where he started "lessons" for me on controlling my powers. Despite him not having any of his own.

"Again." Jim stood before me, watching as I attempted to keep a mug levitating in the air. Absentmindedly I would lift things and sometimes have them drift in my direction but consciously doing it was an entirely different experience. Especially since I hadn't put conscious thought about it in years. Instead making a conscious effort to suppress it. Needless to say, I was frustrated that I couldn't keep the damn mug up in the air.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" I snarled as the mug fell from the air _again._

"Zoe, you've just started developing a skill you said you have been repressing for years, don't be so upset with yourself. In fact, I would say that you have made remarkable progress."

"It has been three and a half weeks and I still can't control when or where things happen! Yeah making _great_ progress" I glared at the mug, arms crossed. In response it stayed perfectly still. No hint of glowing green anywhere.

Jim sighed. "Let's take a break. I believe I still have some biscuits that Amelia left for me."

"Amelia?" I smirked "Since when are you on a first-name-basis with Miss George?"

Jim flushed slightly "I would advise that you keep your mind out of the gutter Zoe, Miss George and I are simply good friends."

"Sure, and I'm a full-blooded human. As for the gutter Jim, I never went even near it, that was all on you."

' _aaaaaannnnnd Zoe: 1, Jim: 0'_

"Shut up."

I cackled, following Jim to his pantry cupboard where he brought down the cookie tin and procured two mugs that were soon filled with hot cider.

"Where is Miss George anyways? I haven't seen her around lately."

"Oh, she's visiting her sister in North Carolina, won't be back for a couple more days," Jim looked around his flat "Though I must admit I selfishly want her to return, I just can't keep the house as clean as she does."

"heh, sure."

We sat in relative silence for a bit, contentedly sipping our cocoa and listening to the jazz station that played softly from Jim's old radio; the old grandfather clock ticking in time with the music.

"Well I do believe I have kept you late enough Zoe. No need to worry your mother." I rolled my eyes, "Fiiiiine, but I am definitely coming back tomorrow, and we are going to practice that levitation crap until I got it!" I shrunk back in my seat "That is, if it's okay with you?"

"I would be delighted to have your company tomorrow Zoe, now go on." I stood and took the mugs to the sink, rinsing them of the excess powder.

"See ya Jim!"

That night I didn't go to bed, instead sitting in my room playing with a little ball of comforting green light that pulsated with every breath I took. A small smile played across my face. Despite that voice that sounded like my mother telling me it was wrong and that I needed to stop a stronger voice over ruled, but only slightly. _This is right._ And _that_ gave me a warmer feeling than any drink ever could.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Disclaimer time! Alright everyone we have reached Cannon. Any familiar text, references, scenes, characters and all that belong to their respective owners. The only things that belong to me are my character Zoe and the general story. Please enjoy and remember to review (I am not psychic guys please help me out here.) I do not have a beta reader so please point out any mistakes you may come across and if you are so inclined please give constructive criticism! I think that is everything…..Please enjoy!**

"Uuuuuughhh why does the morning hate me?" I flopped down in my desk next to Lauren who gave me a quizzical look. "If you must know the toaster decided to send my poor slices of tanned bread to the moon, only there was a ceiling, so they didn't make it."

"I'm sorry. My apple had a bruise, so I couldn't eat it."

"Why not?"

"The texture was wrong." She said simply, going back to her art piece— a bowl of lilies surrounded by floating lilac colored petals—

"Fair enough. I prefer green apples when I eat any raw because they are nice and firm. Crunchy too and not too sweet. Though I always have to eat something with them otherwise I'm hungrier than when I hadn't eaten one."

Lauren nodded her head in understanding "Oatmeal makes me gag."

"Me too! Though if there is some milk in it and brown sugar I can manage a few small bites still is nasty though. Yogurt too…. on its own I can't eat it but if it's in a smoothie or it's frozen I'm fine."

"Pineapple."

"Amen to that."

The rest of class was spent with us painting and tossing "safe foods" back and forth. Coconut was good but only fresh, dried was disgusting and had the wrong texture. Kiwi was too slimy but in juice it was great, rasins were gross but crasins were good. Savory foods trumped sweet (though Lauren did have a pretty big sweet tooth, it just had to be offset by something else) I couldn't stand gummy candies but sourkeys and live wires were okay though I still let them sit out and go stale before eating them, and Lauren loved those little buggers. Black liquorice was my favorite and she couldn't stand it. We both agreed that it was fine it just meant more for each party.

"Maaaaan I don't want to go to….wait what is my next class?" I looked around trying to find a trigger. I spotted it in the form of a red and white gym bag "Chemistry that's right!"

"See you later Lauren"

"Bye."

oo00oo

"Zoe, what did you do to your arm?" Jazz's voice came out of nowhere, looking up I saw her sitting across the table from me in the cafeteria _'how did I get here'_ the little voice asked ' _idiot you zoned out again.'_ The other one replied.

Glancing down at my arm I saw that it was covered in blue pen doodles, ranging from small harts to looping words and a really good monochromatic mountain. The loops were actually useful because they had all of my homework written down thank goodness.

"ummm I was bored? I really don't remember, kinda fuzzy but also not really that big of a deal. I zoned out again, and now it's lunch….heh."

Jazz pinched the bridge of her nose, "Zoe—"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off as the yell of "FENTON!" caught our attention.

My eyes narrowed as Dash Baxter, resident bully and school golden boy (funny how those tropes always end up together….wonder why…) stormed over to Danny, a look of absolute anger on his face. Also note that Danny was now covered in _mud._

I raised ever so slightly in my seat, itching to intervene but also waiting to see what happened. No need to escalate the situation and I didn't want Danny to become more of a target. ' _grrrrr, you should punch him.'_ I nodded my head subtly to the little voice.

"I ordered three mud pies, do you know what they gave me? Three mud. Pies. With _mud!_ from the _ground!_ All because of your girlfriend."

I raised a little higher, the glare increasing intensity. A foreboding feeling curling in the back of my head.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

They almost said it at the same time, kinda cute but with Dash blowing steam like an enraged bull, things weren't going to end well.

Dash grabbing the front of Danny's shirt was the kicker. Grabbing my bag and stomping over and ignoring Jazz's hisses of "Zoe!" I shoved myself between Danny and Dash.

"Cut it out Dash." My voice was level just like my gaze

"These are the best years of my life!" he started, as if trying to justify _why_ he had grabbed Danny. "After highschool it's all down hill for me!"

"Glad to see that you recognize the fault in your behavior Dash. That doesn't mean that you can grab people!"

"Whatever, how am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating MUD?" his voice was rising, and his fists were shaking. He was drawing the whole attention of the cafeteria. Bystanders the lot of them.

"Actually it's top soil."

A muscle in Dash's jaw clenched

"Sam, not helping." I facepalmed, only to be shoved aside as Dash made a move towards Danny.

"Whatever,"

"Dash _enough."_ He turned his glare on me

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it freak? Throw your glasses at me? Or are you just going to disappear?"

"Wow Dash, original. Really my feelings are hurt. Now I agree with you that the menu is a little extreme, especially since we are _people_ and can't actually digest grass or mud." a pointed look at Sam, "But I also think that shoving people is wrong and a bit over the top considering we are allowed off school property at lunch and the Nasty Burger is a five minute walk and you can buy a lunch deal for cheaper than what the school offers."

Dash started forward, his trembling fists twitching. _'just had to open your mouth didn't you Harris, this is going to hurt.'_

"GARBAGE FIGHT!" Danny launched Dash's mud pies and hit him squarely in the back of the head. The reaction was instantaneous, the cafeteria erupted into chaos as "food" was flung everywhere.

Not one to take a gift horse in the mouth I made a break for it, snatching Jazz's hand as we dodged the flying debris.

A locked classroom later and we were on the ground, panting and I was trying not to laugh. "Did you see the _look_ on his face? Priceless!"

"Zoe that was so dumb," Jazz rounded on me "You were escalating the situation, things could have got really bad!"

"Better he targeted me than Danny." I mumbled shifting under Jazz's teal gaze

"NO! not better! Better would be Dash not getting physical on anyone! Now he's going to come after you _and_ Danny."

"WELL HE ALREADY DOES! OKAY? SO WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?" my voice echoed around the classroom, and faintly I could hear locker doors banging open. ' _shit'_

"Zoe—" whatever Jazz was going to say was cut off by the lights in the room exploding, the door banging open and the vision of meat and locker contents flying past through the hall.

"What the hell?" Creeping up to the door I looked into the hall to see the flying things turn a corner.

" _Prepare to learn why MEAT is the most powerful of the five food groups!"_ the voice was gravely and loud, echoing slightly though not from it's volume…..the bad feeling was gone, replaced by what felt like someone shaking their head as if to say " _I tried to warn you"_

"Jazz stay here."

"But—"

"Please, I'm about to do something dumb and I need _someone_ to get everyone out."

" _THEN PERISH!"_ the voice was angry. Not good.

"NOW Jazz!" she ran in the opposite direction as I moved towards the sounds of fighting.

" _FOOORGET IT!_ _the only thing that has an expiration date here is you!"_

"what the fuck that sounds like Danny…" and it did, only more _echo-y_

I rounded the corner in time to see him look at himself and say "Whoops, I didn't mean to do that."

The meat monster (HOW THE HELL IS THERE A MEAT MONSTER!? WHY IS THERE A MEAT MONSTER?) roared and reached a meaty hand (hehehe) towards Danny.

"Look out!" I jumped, slamming into Danny and Sam as the hand missed us by inches.

The meat monster roared again and came after us "What are you doing? RUN!" I shoved the two ahead as the hand snatched me.

It brought me close to its face, and its voice became like a sweet old lady

" _You didn't change the menu did you dearie_?"

' _stall, you gotta stall and get them safe.'_

"The menu? Naw I didn't change it, I liked meatloaf Mondays." The meat monster smiled " _That's nice dear_." And it (she?) put me down and gave a slightly juicy pat on the head. " _Have a cookie_."

"Sure. Thank you" 'cuse why the hell not. She turned her glowing green gaze on the hallway " _So polite. You haven't the other children have you?"_

"Uh, no. nope nuhuh, haven't seen them." The green eyes glowed brighter " _THEY ESCAPED!"_ and she turned into a meat tornado and flew down the hall in the direction the trio went.

"Well fuck me sideways what the hell was that?"

I heard a shriek and a yell that sounded a lot like "SAM!" before a cackle and the sound of flying meat (that wet slapping sound was horrible for images. Oh shut up you creeper get your mind out of the gutter!)

"Harris!" ' _maaaaan'_

"Yes mister Lancer?" ' _you are totally innocent and totally not covered in meat juice.'_

"You will pay Haariss," I groaned, beside Lancer was a muddy Dash, the smug look on his face did not bode well.

"Mr. Baxter please collect Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley" he was all too eager to _dash_ off after the boys.

"Well miss Harris you have some talking to do."

"Sure thing Mr. Lancer." _Oh joy….._


	13. Chapter 11

We weren't in Lancers office/classroom, instead it was the principals'. Shades of pink decorated the whole space as the wall of tv monitors showcased empty halls in a boring grey.

Lancer fingered the file cabinet, "Tucker Foley: chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girls' locker room…" Tucker gave me a sly smirk.

"Oh, shut up." I hissed.

"Danny Fenton: 34 beakers dropped in the last month," _that sounds familiar "_ Banned for life from handling all fragile school property," _Yikes even I'm not that bad! "_ But no severe mischief before today. Aaannnnd Miss. Zoe Harris." I flinched, "Set the school lab on fire, dropped two beakers, talking in class, late homework assignments and the accusation of tying yarn throughout the entire school, preventing faculty and students from entering classrooms."

"They never proved the yarn one."

"Yes…anyways tell me, WHY DID THE TREE OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA?" wiping spit from my face and wondering how the _hell_ Lancer managed to make his neck that long, I looked at the two boys who were frozen in their seats.

It took a second before Danny exclaimed "Dash started it! He threw—"

"Four touch-down passes last game and is thereby exempt from scorn. You three however—"

"Shouldn't be the only ones held accountable for the actions of the entire cafeteria or Dash's behavior." I cut in. "Dash began the whole affair by throwing mud at the back of Danny's head, which then escalated to the point of the food fight. Now excuse me if I don't think Dash throwing touch-down passes and being exempt from scorn is very fair. It would make a lot more sense to make the entire school be responsible—Dash included—for cleaning the caf since it was essentially the student bodies fault and not a single entity. It would also ensure that this sort of behavior didn't happen again since everyone has to help."

Lancer leaned back in his seat, and glancing back I could see Dash's smug look sliding off his face. "Sir!"

"Not now Mr. Baxter, Miss Harris I will consider your proposition. I will also speak to the rest of the teachers before coming to a final decision. As of right now you three are free from punishment until further notice. I suggest returning to your classrooms."

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer!" I smiled at him, grabbing Danny and Tucker by the back of their shirts and moving towards the door. "Oh, I was supposed to ask you earlier. Um, Mrs. Beauchamp was wondering if you had any more copies of Romeo and Juliet." 

"Yes I do, I'll be sure to bring them over to her later."

"Great! Thank you again!" and with that left the office.

Danny and Tucker were waiting for me. "Okay how the _heck_ did you pull that off?"

"I'm a very persuasive person. Also Mr. Lancer doesn't actually hate me, it's a perk of speaking to teachers and being friendly and helpful to them, now lets find Sam."

"Yeah but where?" Tucker inquired

"Easy, she's in the basement. I saw a meat trail on the tv monitors" I elaborated at their blank looks.

"Y'know, for some reason I feel like I got her kidnapped." Tucker started.

"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu? How about that?" jeeze Danny was sassy today. Wait…

"Hold up." I stopped in the hall way looking between the two, faking confusion "That was a _ghost!?_ As in 'the spectral projections of strong emotions that bonded to ectoplasm during death creating a paranormal consciousness?'"

"Ummm, yeah…" Danny's voice was small, and he was rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous.

"Cool. Great. Awesome." My voice was thin, and shaky. They knew ghosts were one hundred percent real. Which meant they were one step closer to potentially finding out about me….well this was a load of crap on a stick.

"You okay Zoe?" Danny had that worried look on his face again.

"Hmmm? Uh-huh _tooooaaataly_ great! We were finding Sam?"

"Yeah, lets go!"

Not quite jogging we made our way past classrooms to the basement. Opening the doors Tucker got heart eyes as he spied the rows upon rows of cardboard boxes labeled with different types of meat. "Sweet mother of mutton! I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live to see it!"

"Tucker stop hugging the box."

"I'll never let go." He replied dreamily.

An echoing laugh floated through the boxes towards us.

"Well honey, you're gonna have to if you want to save Sam." I said before creeping towards the voice. Peeking around the corner I saw the ghost of the lunch lady who was floating in front of Sam, who was in a pile of meat. Honestly, I've seen weirder things.

" _My dear child, meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile, why won't you eat it?_ " She plucked a drumstick of turkey and held it towards Sam.

"Oh great—here we go." I muttered

"We don't _need_ meat. That's _fact!"_

"Saaaaaammmm" I groaned as the ghost did a 180 in personality and screamed,

" _SILENCE!"_ she pointed an accusatory finger towards Sam " _YOU NEED DICIPLINE, MANNERS RRESPECT!"_ aww she rolls her 'R's _"YOU KNOW WHERE THAT COMES FROM? MEAT!"_ the wind that had been blowing before suddenly stopped as the ghost adopted the sweet old lady voice again " _Chicken or fish?"_

"Umm excuse me?" _WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE YOU IDIOT!_ Not now brain!

The ghost turned on me " _oh hello dearie."_

"Hi, um I don't mean to be rude, but don't you think you're taking this a little too far? I mean there are plenty of people in the world who just don't eat meat for beliefs, diet, lifestyle even allergies. And by saying that meat brings about manners, respect and discipline while shoving it in peoples faces seems a little, hypocritical. Don't you think? Because that's what it looks like from my end. Heh."

The ghost tilted her head to the side pondering. Just as she was about to say something a blur of black and white barreled into her, sending the poor ghost flying into the wall. Landing in front of the ghost was what I assumed to be another ghost, looking a lot more corporeal and dressed in a black and white jumpsuit.

"Uuuuugh" I facepalmed "This is going to go well."

"Don't worry Sam, I'll have you out in no time!" I turned to see Tucker with a fork and knife preparing to _eat_ Sam out of the pile of meat.

"You have got to be kidding me." I started shoving meat aside trying to dig Sam out, but the meat was still really cold and partially frozen in some places, meaning a lot was stuck together. "Uhhh Sam how cold are you?" I asked worried about hypothermia and frostbite and all the other nasty cold related problems.

"Pretty cold." She replied, trying not to let her teeth chatter.

"Good to know!" I looked around, "Ummm Tucker? Where's Danny?"

He almost choked on the piece of meat he was eating ( _ugh so gross most of this is RAW) "_ Heheheh uuuuhhhh y'know he's somewhere," he started eating faster.

A cold feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I looked over at the fight that was going on between the two ghosts. If you inverted the colors on the newcomer that was Danny. Oh god please don't be Danny.

As I watched I tried not to flinch as the Danny look-a-like was tossed around. But still it looked like he had a pretty good handle on his powers, damn I was a little jealous.

A scream from the ghost lady interrupted my growing panic as the boxed around us (Okay why the everlasting frick was this room so big? How was it so big? And why was there so much meat? Seriously there was enough in here to last the entire town a good ten years and that was if they had meat at every meal of every day!) exploded as the meat inside them were summoned.

"Tucker we got to move!" Luckily because _all_ the meat was summoned that meant Sam was free. "Come on where's Danny?" a constricting band was beginning to make it really hard to breathe (Why am I still breathing? Can't I just no breathe right now and not worry about passing out in panic instead of just panicking and staying conscious? Please?)

"I'm sure he's fine, lets go!" Sam started, but I was rooted to the spot staring in horror as Danny (who looked so small right now) fought the meat monster, not caring that he was literally being tossed around like a rag doll.

The meat monster rounded on us after she sent Danny flying through a wall, its large meaty form looming like a cheesy cartoon character, but so much more real and freaky….smelling like raw meat with an undertone of ectoplasm (which kinda smells like ozone and copper) creating an almost sickening miasma. It roared, green eyes glowing and toothless mouth bared in a snarl.

"Run?" Tucker asked.

"Run." Sam agreed.

They fled down the hall yelling in terror while I dove to the side into the boxes (seriously did they have no common sense? It was like watching movie characters running away from a falling tower, only forward in the path of its fall. Move to the side and you're fine!)

As they were chased I made my way to the exit door, only for it to be blocked by a pile of meat that used to be the monsters' fist. Cursing my bad luck, the other ghost (which now that I saw the face properly looked _so_ much more like Danny) came through the wall and I had to hand it to him, it looked like he knew what he was doing with his powers more than I did. Story of my life.

He snatched Sam and Tucker before going intangible through the wall. (YOU CAN DO THAT WITH OTHER PEOPLE? Dammit Jim we gotta amp up the training) well good news those three were safe. Bad news? I was still trapped with the meat monster who had collided with the wall. Huh….

But then, as most brains often do when faced with a challenge, I got an idea. It might not work but hey worst that could happen was running face first into a wall. How bad could it be? Just think Harry Potter.

"Okay, I got this." Backing up a few paces I started towards the wall at a sprint, closing my eyes.

A sensation similar to running through thick fog surrounded me before I burst through to the other side. Just in time to see Ghost Danny fall from the sky, sending Tucker and Sam sprawling.

"Holy crap! Are you guys okay?" my voice had Sam and Tucker yelping trying to cover their friend. It didn't work out too well because next thing that happened was a ring of blue-white light that emanated from Danny, changing him back to his black-haired self. Minus the jumpsuit. And other than the twinge of jealousy, outright anxiety and the feeling of wanting to throw-up I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. He could switch back and forth. He could look normal. But since he hadn't made a move to get up the worry took over again.

"Danny?" I shook him gently, only to be rewarded with his limp form. Something broke inside me at his lack of response, a sense of _this is my fault_ filling my mind even though I knew it wasn't. _you could have used your own powers to stop this. You knew what was going to happen. You could have prevented this from happening._ Stop it. _your fault._ Stop it!

Tucker made a choked noise "Urk, ummm we can expl—"

" _Don't"_ I cut him off and I really hoped my eyes hadn't flashed "I don't want to hear your excuses." I sighed heavily "Let's-let's just get him home." My voice was shaking. As they went to grab his feet and arms I stopped them again. "I got it." bending down I shifted Danny so that he was on by back. Nostalgic feelings of when he was little (well, little-er, he was still so tiny.) bubbled to the surface.

Even knocked out he was still a cuddler, burrowing his face into my shoulder and his previously limp arms coming to curl loosely around my neck. Despite the whirlwind of emotions that were buffeting me from all directions I couldn't help but give a small smile at Danny's antics.

"Come on guys, lets go."

And as we started home, I decided right then and there to do everything in my power to stop this from happening again. It was my fault Danny was like this. And I would be _damned_ if he ever got hurt again because of me.


	14. Chapter 12

It had been four hours since Danny passed out. Four hours of watching every breath he took and feeling my heart stopped every time it took just slightly longer for him to inhale again. Four hours of having the sense of absolute helplessness as _Danny_ lay unconscious because he just _had_ to fight that dumb ghost.

As I sat there fretting I could see, rather than feel the room getting colder. Mostly because Sam and Tucker had started rubbing their arms a little. I tried to calm myself and stop things before frost started crawling up the walls, focusing on matching my breathing with Danny. _Please wake up…._

While I watched, anxiety ridden and wishing for him to just _wake up,_ a strange sense of becoming energetic and a pulling sensation started in the pit of my stomach. Something was trying to catch my attention. Those little tendrils of energy swirling and tugging. Almost whispering _come with me! This way…._ creepy things like that.

It was when Sam came back into the room, closing the door quietly behind her, that I realized I had zoned out, the weird energy had lulled me into a sort of trance as I focused subconsciously on what it was and where it was coming from. Which was nothing really, except the really strong urge to follow it.

Before I knew it, I was starting to rise from my spot on Danny's desk, feeling almost jittery as the sense of _find the damn energy source this is driving me crazy!_ Filled my mind.

"AHHHHHH! What-what's going on!?" the sudden awakening of Danny drove all curiosity/creepy spell thing from my mind. Shoved aside for relief.

"Danny!"

Tucker moved closer to Danny's bed, "You Passed out, we took you home. You've been asleep for four days!"  
"Tucker!" I slapped him on the arm, half joking and half out of trying to relieve the energy and anxiety that made me feel like exploding. He rubbed his arm, wincing. Apparently, I hit harder than I meant to. Oops.

"Four days!" Danny screeched still kind of out of it.

"Hahahahha naw, it's only been a couple of hours."

Sam, like me was _not_ so happy with Tucker's joke. "Knock it off Tucker, this is the second time today that your carelessness almost got him killed!"

"ME? _I_ almost got him killed?" he gestured to himself with his thumb "The only reason why this happened is because you had to be unique! You _had_ to take the meat away, and I'm going to get it back."

"Uhhh Tucker?" I called after his stomping form, he ignored me, too fueled by his self-righteous fury.

Sam's eye twitched dangerously before she called after him, "YOU WANT TO CHANGE THE MENU BACK?" she stormed to the door "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" She slammed the door causing Danny to look after her in confusion and me to flinch.

"Well I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." Danny mused to himself

"You sure about that?" I said sardonically. I flinched again as Danny fell off the bed with a loud thump and a sound akin to a dying goat.

"How—how long have you been here?"

"Oh, you know," I looked at my nails and adopted an apathetic voice "since you flew through a wall and passed out."

He ducked his head, "S-so…you…you saw?"

"Yep." I sat down on the bed next to him "Were you ever planning on telling someone other than Sam and Tucker? Or were you just going to carry out the whole ' _I must protect my identity from everyone and save this city alone'_ thing. Because if you were I would smack you upside the head for being dumb enough to think that you couldn't trust anyone to help you."

He curled in on himself, turning into a protective little ball. "Hey," I leaned towards him a small smile on my face "are you okay?" there was an intake of breath, sharp and small like this was the first time someone had asked him. "Come here." I held out an arm in invitation. With a small shuffle he leaned into my half-armed hug. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really…." He trailed off. It was with that small voice that it hit me again how _young_ he was. Sure he was a fourteen year old in the eighth grade (thanks December birthday) but he had always been a little more, well… _young._ it was why his parents decided to keep him back a year in the first place. Not only had he been tiny (pictures of him were scattered throughout the house, this tiny little boy with the biggest blue eyes and an even bigger heart) he would cry every time he went somewhere new and would have near anxiety attacks if his mom tried to leave him (Jazz had the same problem when we first met. First day of school and she was clutching her mother's hand until it turned white.)

"Well, that's okay. I'll be here when you want to. Though I got to say that as scared as I was watching you fight that ghost….I was really proud of you." And as I said that I realized how true the words were. I _was_ proud of him! I laughed a little, "I have never seen you look so determined, not since you decided that you wanted to be an astronaut."

"I think—think that's out the window now….my grades have been slipping since the accident." He snuggled a little closer.

"How bad are they?" I had started carding my fingers through his hair, something he was a sucker for.

"Well, let's just say I don't think the honor roll is in my future."

"Yeah, but it's only the beginning of the school year."

"And Ghosts basically show up every day and I gotta send them back to the ghost zone." I flinched.

"Seriously? Every day?" _are you kidding me?_ I clenched my jaw thinking that if I could I would send some ghosts back to their afterlife permanently. "Have you…I dunno, ever thought about just letting some of them go? I mean what harm can they do? Most of the time they just float around and look sad anyways."

He pulled back slightly, giving a searching look, "You've seen them?"

"well, yeah—there not that hard to miss, well sunny days aside. Honestly I think it was just the lunch lady today that has caused the most trouble."

"Yeah, but—"

"But what? Just because you can turn into a ghost doesn't mean you have to give everything up so you can fix what you think you broke."

"How did?"

"Danny I have eyes, ever since the day your parents portal started working you've been acting weird I assume it's because you kept sinking through floors?"

He made a noise between a laugh and a sigh, brining up a hand to the back of his neck "Was I that obvious?"

"To me you were. Your sister might think she knows all the answers but she kinda sucks when it comes to observing people as people."

"Yeah," Danny laughed "She is kinda bad at that."

"Y'know as for your grades….maybe I could help? I mean I'm not that good at stuff but like moral support? I really want you to do well and I am more than okay to tell a ghost to shove off."

Danny started laughing, not the little laughs he had been doing earlier but full on chuckles

"What? Think I can't do it?"

"hehehehe it's not that, I can totally see you doing it—and the ghost listening. "

"Well I am pretty persuasive." I grinned, ruffling his hair, "Alright Danny, I Zoe Harris, will do everything in my power to keep your secret safe, and you safe. Ever get into a fight and you get hurt, my window is always open for you or Sam or Tucker to stop by. No need to out you to your parents. They're already suspicious of Jazz being a ghost—" I paled "She isn't, right?"

"She's human."

"Whew. Anyways I'll help out however I can." I got off the bed and stretched "Well I gotta go Danny boy see you tomorrow." As I left I took note of the dark bags under his eyes and the almost sickly pallor of his skin. I bet he wasn't getting enough nutrients suited for his ghostly body. I know, I know, I said that I don't need food. Well I came across a biology book talking about different things like bacteria and stuff. Well cellular respiration is really cool and I have since dubbed myself a facultative anaerobe and a heterotroph with the abilty to become autotrophic, I mean come on I'm still alive and haven't lost any weight when I don't ingest food….so I probably have some sort of reaction going on inside me. Cool!

"I suggest getting some sleep and eating a salad." I said "Greens are your friend." With a wink I closed the door.

 **A/N: here we go! Another chapter! Not as long as my other few I've recently posted but I am doing some serious brainstorming. Mostly on how the frickle-frack half-ghosts and full ghosts work. Biology is a special interest of mine and ever since we've covered bacteria and protists I've been theorizing how things work. Now ectoplasm exists in nature. It's the outer gel-like layer of the cells cytoplasm. Found both in plants and some protozoa. Hence the whole heterotroph/autotroph logic. Also since ectoplasm in Danny Phantom is green I'm thinking there is some plant-like stuff going on, coupled with chemosynthesis since it kinda glows….well I'm still working on it. if any of you have theories or anything to add please let me know! Also please leave a review…I** _ **really**_ **want to know what you guys thing of this story!**


	15. Chapter 13

_What on Earth?_ Looked at the front of the school with a confused gaze. It seemed like the place had been split in two. Students and adults lined both sides of the lawn with signs. Angry shouts and the occasional tossed item crossed what appeared to be no-man's-land. The path to the doors.

Then again…there were also meat themed balloons and a grill going on one side. Coupled with anything else meat themed or related. _Were those show girls in wiener costumes?_

The answer to my questioning of sanity was answered when Tucker came up on stage and started yelling into the microphone "WHAT DO WE WANT?" with the crowd answering "MEAT!" yikes.

I looked at the other side. Green. Green and more green. Hippies had the run of the joint and passed the joints. Seriously? This was a school and there were nudists? Someone save my once innocent eyes…please.

Sam was at the head of the foray, doing her own rendition of "What do we want?" only replacing meat, with veggies.

"I have a bloody headache."

I walked up through the protests, ignoring the people who either tried to call me over to their side or just yelled nonsense for choosing to ignore the whole debacle. I didn't have time for this shit.

oo00oo

it wasn't until much screaming, confusion and an evacuation later that I realized there had been a ghost attack. Except people didn't realize they were ghosts.

Some teachers chalked it up to a prank *cough* Lancer *cough* who then proceeded to make everyone on campus (including the adults) clean up all of the meat mess. There were grumbles and protests but those were quieted by a sharp look from Lancer who had his fingers poised above the number nine on his cellphone.

"Zoe!" Jazz was calling from the other side of the crowd, clinging to the drainpipe while waving a hand in the air to catch my attention.

"Yeah?" I yelled back as I waded through the people. When I reached her she all but fell into my arms.

"You would not _believe_ the day I've just had!" she began, practically smoking from the nostrils. "I was in the middle of a potential break through with a patient when my _parents_ shoot a net at me! They think I'm a ghost! As if! And _then,_ guess what? Turns out ghosts are freaking real because one actually freaking flew down and stole the Fenton Thermos! And now dad and mom are _all_ 'We were right! Hahahahah'" she slumped and put her head on my own "I'm tired. This day sucks. I got to write all this down in the case study."

"Want a triple thick chocolate-strawberry milkshake with that?" I asked, looping an arm through hers. She nodded against my head.

"yeah."

oo00oo

I was on the floor, breathing heavily and close to tears. _Why_ was I not getting it? Danny had only his powers for like two months and I've had mine my whole life and still I couldn't get the _fucking_ mug to stay in the air.

" _typical."_ I growled at the carpet, watching how my hands glowed green and pulsated with every breath I took.

"Zoe, enough. Get up." Jim's voice wasn't mean, but it was firm. "I understand that you are frustrated. And understandably so. However that doesn't mean you can throw a tantrum every time something doesn't work out. You have plenty of time to make things work. There's no need to push yourself so hard."

"Yes there _is."_ I spat, fisting the carpet until I could have sworn my hands went through it. " _I'm_ the reason why there have been ghosts. Why-why that ghost kid exists."

It had been two weeks since the initial attack, and since then ghosts had become more common. So had sightings of the ghost kid. And _still,_ no matter how hard or long I practiced control over my powers, save for pure strokes of luck, was all but nonexistent. It was absolutely unacceptable, especially since there had been some close calls. Not only with myself, but with Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and other students.

Jim had crouched down in front of me at my admission, a pensive look on his face. "Explain."

I took a deep breath "I-I'd been getting these….visions, I guess. Nightmares really, but then they started happening during the day. Just, just little flashes here or there. And and then there was always this sound like, someone screaming from far away." I shook my head, "I _knew_ that the accident was going to happen. I _knew_ where it was going to happen, and I didn't do a damn thing….and now…." I trailed off, gesturing with my hands and hoping Jim understood. He did.

"You feel guilty about preventing someone a great deal of pain." He finished for me. He got to his feet, brushing the creases out of his pant legs. "Have the visions stopped?"

"Yeah. Only now that I think about it, it's not the first time something like this has happened. I mean not _visions_ like that, but I dunno. Feelings? I guess? Like I'd be anticipating something and when it happened the feeling would go away?" I paused, remembering how when I was a kid I'd have nightmares that would come true or at least give me a sense of deja vu as the snippets of images would come to pass. Like when I dreamt of headlights and the screeching of tires then the image of a puppy, only for Star to come to school the next day in tears because her own puppy, Dingo, had been hit by a car.

"It scares me more than anything else I can do Jim. It comes and goes. It's probably why I have undiagnosed anxiety. -my mom refuses to take me to a doctor incase they 'find out' so I'm just self-diagnosing here but all the medical books I've read all point to the same thing—but more than that I guess it's because I know something _will_ happen, I just don't know _when."_

"And if you can't control it, there is no way for you to work with it."

I sighed "yeah." I climbed back to my own feet. Feeling a little lighter. I looked at the mug _'fuck you'_ and _willed_ it to move. Because I would be _dammed_ if I could not control at least _one_ thing in my life.

There was a shudder, a wiggle and a wobble then slowly the mug began to right itself, then continued to rise into the air. I was doing it!

Ibeamed at Jim who looked just as pleased. Then, I don't know if it was deliberate or unconscious, the mug went zooming past us to go flying into the wall and shatter into a million pieces.

" _OPA!"_ Jim cackled, and I joined in. I could do this. I _would_ do this and then I would be able to protect all the people who had been hurt because of me.


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, I am not a consistent updater, and for that I am sorry. That being said I am trying. But between finals approaching, my job, family and executive dysfunction this tends to be pushed aside. (it doesn't help that plot bunnies show up and demand to be written.) Also, I kind of lost track of where I want this to go. I am not abandoning this story or going on hiatus, but I am going to accumulate some chapters and get back on track of what I want to happen.**

 **Also, PLEASE leave a review. I really appreciate them, and they definitely encourage me to go on. If there are things you would like to see I am open to suggestions though I can't guarantee that they will show up. It entirely depends on how it would fit with the narrative.**

 **And finally, I would love to give a special thank you to GhostWriterGirl-1 who has consistently given me reviews that always make my day and are entertaining to read. It has really encouraged me to continue this story and for that I thank them.**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

After the "flying mug incident" as I called it, training became easier. I didn't improve in leaps and bounds. Not by a long shot, however the improvement was noticeable and finally I had some control over where and when I would sink through the floor or make things hover slightly.

I couldn't say the same for Danny. Heh, that boy was already clumsy and with the ghost powers he was a down-right klutz. I kinda felt bad for him…..kinda. It was refreshing to see that even though he obviously had more control in some areas (and reckless abandon in others) he wasn't a Mary-Sue.

Ghost fights still happened, though nothing like the caliber of the lunch lady. Mostly green blobs that caused some mischief before being sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Still it caused awareness in the town. Suddenly the Fenton's weren't so crazy after all…. _HA!_

oo00oo

With the beautiful weather fading as October dragged on, Jazz and I decided to take our lunches outside. Not only to enjoy the clear, blue skies; but to also avoid the cafeteria crowds.

We were sitting at one of the tables when the topic of the first dance of the school year came up.

"So are you going to go?" I asked her, noting Danny and his friends at another table.

Jazz shrugged "Probably not. I mean I think I'm a little too mature for those silly excuses for socializing. All that happens is over a hundred teenagers in close quarters with the endorphins pumping through their veins along with the hormones, leading to a night uncomfortably trying to ignore the grinding going on in the dim lights and loud music that makes it impossible for a conversation."

"No one has asked you huh." I smirked at her before taking a sip of my juice box.

She slumped "No."

"Don't worry, me neither. I was actually thinking of asking you if you wanted to hang out instead. Order some food and watch a movie. So much nicer than hiding in a corner while people press together."

"That sounds perfect!" Jazz started eating her food instead of picking at it.

Behind her I watched as Danny and Tucker started drooling. Following their line of sight, I sighed heavily as I spied _Paulina Sanchez_ , she was a freshman who had _somehow_ made her way to the top of the social cliques and cheer squad. Concerned with only looks and "popularity" I sometimes pitied the poor girl. The manipulative personality however, chased that pity away with a spiked bat.

"Jazz. Don't look now, but poor Danny has a crush." I said as I pushed her head towards the poor boy.

"What? Oh that's nice, it's about time he started getting puppy love."

"Yeah but he could do it with someone _other_ than _Paulina._ She's the Draco Malfoy of the school. I _literally_ heard her say 'My father will hear about this' when a teacher refused to improve her grade. Only she's the queen of the water works and has so many teachers wrapped around her pinkie that she gives Dash a run for his money."

"how do you know all this?"

"News travels fast when you know how to listen….Oh _Danny"_ the poor boy's pants had just fallen around his knees, how people didn't see them become just a black outline before re-appearing would forever be a mystery to me.

"Should I save him?"

"No, Danny needs to learn how to navigate the real world. Besides, I see Sam coming to his rescue." Jazz said, nodding towards the goth, who was now beside Danny and was saying something.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME _SHALLOW?!"_ the nasally voice of Paulina carried easily over the school yard causing several heads to turn in curiosity.

I don't know how Sam replied, but knowing her it was probably a wicked retort.

"welp," I said stretching and packing my trash away "I'm off. Miss. Grieve should have gotten the new books in!"

"What, not going to jump in and save Danny?" Jazz smirked, well aware of my tendency to do so.

"Naaah, this is a fight he can handle, it's just Paulina. The worst she can do is break his heart. That I can fix no problem. But with Dash broken bones tend to be more his forte; which is why I step in. 'Sides if I rescue Danny from every problem he faces he's going to be worse off and more of a target because he doesn't know how to defend himself. Come on Jazz you should know this!" I winked and left. Leaving Jazz to sputter behind me.

oo00oo

The week leading up to the dance was filled with activity. The art kids were in charge of decorations, garlands of paper rings, cut out stars, and a raid of the glitter stores had everything ready to be set up by the student council.

Tension had also risen as everyone realized that a dance meant a dance partner. Girls suddenly wore more "alluring perfume" and took even _more_ effort to look nice and catch someone's eye. The boys did the same thing, though I felt bad for some of them as they tried to get a girl alone to ask her, only to contend with the tittering herds.

Next came the gossip as people started pairing off into dates, whispers and shouts of who was going with who. Loud laments of who someone wanted to attend with, and of course increasingly more elaborate and cheesy ways of someone asking another out; One guy got up on the school roof and threw confetti into the air while shouting _"Lorraine will you go to the dance with me!?"_ thankfully she said yes, and the whole school was treated to a thrilling chase as the boy evaded and Ms. Tetslaff.

Oh! And then came the party planning. Because who was going to stick around at a school dance where the music would be crappy and too loud, the food mediocre and teachers prowling around to break up couples who were too close….when you could go to an upperclassmen party with a pool, booze, plenty of closet space, and all the pizza you could eat?

I had come to the conclusion that School dances were basically the warm-up party. You could show off your pretty dress, hair, and makeup. Do a couple dances, ditch your date for someone else and then get totally hammered amongst other things. _Or_ even better, blanket forts with everyone piled in the middle as they watch a movie. That's the good stuff.

The days were counting down, the voices reaching a near frantic pitch as people realized that they still didn't have a date or at least someone to go with. I was among those poor sods but did I care? _Naaaah._ it was definitely amusing watching people scramble though.

I knew Lauren wasn't going, Dances had too much going on for her. I also knew that she probably just wanted to curl up in her bed and read a book. Not a bad idea really.

Gina was going with Thomas (heheehehehe) and really that was all that I cared about. Well except Jazz.

"No one asked you yet?" I asked bumping shoulders with my ginger friend.

"No. but that's fine, I didn't want to go anyways."

"Perfect me neither. Wanna order pizza and watch _ten things I hate about you.?"_

"Yes."

oo00oo

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing." Jack complained as Maddie fixed a hideous striped tie around his neck which clashed horribly with his black and orange jump suit.

"Because," Maddie started explaining, "It's Danny's first dance Jack. If we're going to chaperone this thing we have to make sure we don't embarrass him."

"How would we embarrass him?" Jack asked, completely confused. As if chaperoning your Son's first dance wasn't embarrassing enough they hadn't even changed out of their Ghost gear.

I gave Danny a sympathetic look.

"I think it's great when you guys do anything that doesn't have to do with your _sick_ obsession with ghosts!" Jazz piped up, excited that her parents were doing _something_ other than being in the Lab.

"Funny, I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance," Jack said, brows furrowing. "It's all a vague blurr."

Jazz turned to her brother, who had grabbed a glass of water. "By the way Danny, just so you know. I'm on to your little secret."

Danny did a spit-take while I slid off the table with a yelp.

"What!? Wh-what?" he started spluttering "What secret?"

"The clumsiness, the nervousness—I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Danny and I shared a worried look before I tried motioning to Jazz to cut it out. She was going to out him because of her inability to keep quiet when she figured something out. "You have a _girlfriend!"_

I damn near fainted in relief before Danny blurted out "It's a lie! I'm not a ghost!"

"I-I mean she's not my girlfriend. She's just going to the dance with me." He finished sheepishly. I shook my head in shame. We really needed to work with lying on the spot.

"That's great!" Jack chimed in, clueless about Danny's reveal. "I can meet her and talk to her about ghosts!" uuuuuuugh so close.

Jazz got a smug look "You better let her know your family's insane now Danny! If you marry her and she finds out later, that's entrapment."

I snorted loudly while Danny just sighed. "I better go get ready." He left the room, slouching slightly.

"Oh go easy on the poor boy." I smirked "He can't help it if he's in _loooove."_ Better play up the whole girlfriend thing to keep focus away from his slip.

"Oh stop it girls. I think it's sweet," Maddie chided "Now money is in the front hall, Jack and I will be home once the dance ends. Zoe, your mom gave the okay for staying over?"

"Yep! She's gone late tonight anyways. Some sort of dinner function."

"Alright have fun you two!"

Once they left, Jazz and I scrambled to set up the living room. Dragging down blankets, pillows, and arranging them on the couch. Next we got the pre-pizza snacks going. Popcorn soon filled the kitchen with it's scent while soda fizzed in our glasses.

"m'kay I'm ordering now, pepperoni for you and Deluxe for me. Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm." Jazz nodded, ripping open a chip bag.

I dialed the number and waited for the phone to be picked up. When it was I could hear the sound of the ovens going in the back ground and people chattering.

The person who took our order was polite but sounded kinda harried. I don't blame them it was a Friday night _and_ pretty much all the schools near by were having dances _plus_ all the other parties that were happening. I did not envy them.

"Alright that's done, want to start the movie now or once pizza gets here? They said it's about fifty minutes right now."

"Let's wait. That's enough time to watch something else."

"Cool, wanna watch Buffy? I brought the discs incase we wanted to marathon it."

"You know me so well." Jazz grinned, bustling past with her drinks and chips.

Pizza came and went, Jazz started crying at _that_ part of "ten things I hate about you" and I hid my smile as to not offend her.

Not long after Jazz fell asleep, her head leaning on my shoulder. It was sweet. Turning down the volume on the TV and tucking the blanket around her more securely I settled down and flipped through the channels. Tonight, was nice. I only wished there could be more like them. But I had a gut feeling that these types of nights were going to become few and far in between.

With the start of a headache I turned off the screen, moved Jazz to the other side of the large couch and lied down myself. And soon I was asleep.


	17. Chapter 15

The door opening roused me from sleep, Jack and Maddie were keeping their voices low but I could still hear them talking about the usual. Ghosts, and this time they were theorizing possession.

I got off the couch, careful not to wake Jazz and adjusted my glasses. "Hey Danny, how was the dance?"

"It was good." He had a queer look on his face; a mix somewhere between tired, relieved, and slightly lovesick. Interesting. "There was a dragon ghost." He said between a yawn, "I won, but there was like a cursed pendant thing that turned the person wearing it into a dragon. Sam was a pretty Dragon." He sook his head and backpedaled "A pretty _awesome_ dragon! She totally almost kicked my butt!"

"uh-huh, I take it Paulina didn't turn out to be the best date?"

"Naaah, but its fine. I mean I'm bummed because she's _Paulina,_ oh well at least I got to hold her _hand."_ He sighed dreamily.

I cuffed him upside the head gently. "Come on lover boy, lets have some hot chocolate."

In the kitchen I bustled about taking out the hot chocolate from the secret cupboard Jazz and I made a few years ago to ensure that at least somethings would escape contamination. With the water in the kettle and Danny looking like he was trying to stay awake under the bright lights, I was reminded of the times the three of us—Jazz, Danny and I— would sit up in the kitchen while Mr. and Mrs. Fenton spent late nights and often days down in their lab.

"Here you go buddy." I gave him the mug and ruffled his black hair, so soft.

"Thanks." He yawned, then winced when he moved his arm.

"You okay?"

"mmhmm, I just got thrown around a bit today."

"It's your side?"

"Yeah….but really I'm fine!"

"uh-huh, let me see." I pulled his chair away from the table and kneeled infront of him.

Danny sighed, and reluctantly took off his suit jacket, gritting his teeth the entire time, then untucked his shirt and lifted it. Revealing scabbed over scratches, and a couple of ugly bruises that looked a few days old. Evidently, he could heal injuries faster, like me. Thank goodness.

"Yikes, one sec." I dug through the cupboard before finding what I wanted "Ah-ha!" it was a bottle of olive oil, taking some cotton balls from the first-aid kit that sat over the stove, I drippled some of the oil onto the fluff.

"Umm, what's that supposed to do?"

"It's olive-oil, it will make the bruises go away," well fresh bruises but I had since found that as a ghost it worked just as well half-way healed, "I have used this stuff on you so many times how do you not remember?"

"heh," he shrugged and hissed.

"One sec, can you breathe deeply for me?" Danny did, and promptly had his eyes fill with tears, "Alright, I'm going to do a little prodding, m'kay?"

He nodded, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. Gently I pressed two fingers around and, on the bruises, "Close your eyes for me?" he did, once he had his eyes screwed shut I took a breath and focused, my fingers went invisible, then with deep concentration I extended the invisibility around the bruises; the skin seemed to fade away, along with the muscle, blood vessels and all that stuff. Leaving me to see his ribcage and lungs. It was really weird, but so cool! I didn't think it was going to work. Honestly, I thought I was just going to make him entirely invisible or it wouldn't work at all. But the practice was working! AHHHHHH!

I looked carefully and couldn't find any cracks or something that would cause worry, except maybe the slight green glow that emanated from the bones and was concentrated around certain spots. Duuuuuude, that was trippy.

Removing my hand immediately had Danny's side back to it's obtuse shade of pasty white. That boy needed to be outside more. His ghost half will thank him.

"Alright you can open your eyes."

"Why did you tell me to close them?"

"To stop a sympathetic reaction," I replied, which was the partial truth "If people see where someone is touching them, a lot of times they will say it hurts there, when it is actually a little further up or down. Sometimes its really far away but the nerves connect so they feel the pain where you touch even though it originates somewhere else. That's why if you hurt your fingers or toes and to check if you have a fracture or break a doctor will tell you to close your eyes and then they ask you what direction they are moving the digit. If you can tell, Yay! If you can't, time for an x-ray."

"Cool."

"Yep! Now finish your hot chocolate and go to bed. You only have bruised ribs so take it easy but other than that you're fine."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, first you could take off your jacket and lift your shirt, that range of motion would pretty much be impossible without extreme pain, and you just winced. Second when I pressed down the same thing happened, bruised ribs hurt like a bitch, but broken or fractured ribs would have had you pretty much screaming. Also you managed to dance and come home without too much visible discomfort. Yeah?"

"Y-yeah. How do you know all this?"

 _personal experience—"_ I like medicine. Also Jazz's psych books have some things on sympathetic pain and all that."

"Now hold still." I finished dabbing the olive oil on his bruises, though as I watched they were fading more, by tomorrow or the next day they would probably be gone.

He finished his drink and blinked slowly, like a kitten. So cute. "Go on Danny, get some sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday so you can sleep in."

"M'kay. Night."

"Good night."

After watching him go upstairs I went over to the couch where Jazz was still curled up, with some maneuvering I adjusted her to be comfier. Like have her head actually be on one of the pillows. Pulling the blanket higher on her shoulders I then set myself up on the other end. The Fenton's couch was huge and easily fit both of us lying down without touching.

I went back to the kitchen and put the mugs into the sink with water in the mugs. Nothing was worse than hardened hot chocolate in mugs. Such a pain to wash out. Turning off the kitchen light I made my way back to the living room, everything in my vision was given a slight green tint from my eyes glowing. I could tell because the light gave a slight reflection off my glasses, bouncing the light back and letting me see my own pupils. Come to think of it, that reflection might make my vision better in the dark because the light not only came from my eyes, bounced off things and came back/ any light around would come into my eyes like a cat. The light bouncing off my glasses basically amplified the light my eyes were receiving…..I might be onto something…..

Snuggling down into the couch and taking off my glasses I deigned myself to try that experiment tomorrow, you know, when I wasn't in a house of ghost hunters.


	18. Chapter 17

"Alright, let operation _get Danny to pass his biology test_ commence!" I said as I plopped down on the couch while the trio sat opposite on the ground.

"You don't have to do this Zoe." Danny said, awkwardly shuffling his papers

"Too late, I already offered, you accepted and now you are trapped in my house, so I can help you balance life and being a superhero. I am Alfred to your Batman. Now, what have you been going over?"

"Ummm, Ecosystems?"

Sam sighed, "Yes that, but we've also been doing things with plant and animal cells. Like structure and function."

"Ahhhh, the mitochondria are the powerhouse of the cell—yeah?"

"Yes." all three affirmed.

"Okay that stuff is fairly simple, now what is going on about the Ecosystems?"

"Well what we have to do is know the difference between the types of ecosystems. So like, Land, water, trees. And then other things like biosphere, niche, community and food chain. How it works together and what goes where and all that."

"Gotcha." I clapped my hands together "Right, so Sam, Tucker you guys are pretty solid on this yes?"

"More or less." Tucker said.

"Perfect, if you have questions feel free to call me over, I'm going to focus on Danny for a bit 'kay?"

"That's why we came."

"Thank you Sam, feel free to grab anything that's in the fridge. My mom brought home leftovers from an event and I need to go through them."

"Thanks!"

We settled into a comfortable silence, broken by Danny asking a question and me answering, or asking him for a definition to see if he knew it. Occasionally Sam or Tucker would ask a question or for some clarification which I was happy to provide. Biology was my favorite subject after all.

I had also printed off some sheets that could be labeled for them so they could get a visual of what they were looking for (It also helped that I knew for a fact that they would have to do the exact same thing on their test.)

Around nine o'clock, just as I was about to call it a night I saw Danny stiffen and a wisp of blue mist escape his mouth.

"Guys, we got a ghost." Immediately Same and Tucker started cleaning up, packing things away.

"Can't you guys just leave it for tonight? I doubt anything will happen. And you all need sleep!" I said, scrambling to put things away as well.

Danny shook his head "Can't risk it. I only know when there is a ghost. Not if it is harmless or not."

"Ugh, fiiiine—but how are you going to track it down?"

"ummm, well I go ghost and then it makes it easier to sense where the general vicinity of the ghost is."

I sighed heavily, "Do you want me to come?"

"Uh, no offence but you don't really know how to fight a ghost." Tucker said, fingering his PDA

 _That's what you think_ "Oh. Okay, well be safe alright? Don't do anything stupid."

"Please, when have we done anything stupid?"

"Gee Tucker, I wonder." Sam cut in "Come on guys we gotta go if we're going to catch this thing."

The three of them ran out, Danny saying (rather loudly) "I'm going ghost!" I really needed to teach that boy about discretion.

With nothing else to do I put everything away and took a bag of chips up to my room. Setting the chips down onto my desk I reached into my closet and pulled out a stack of solo cups and took them into my bathroom.

With the floor being tile there was less chance of something accidentally catching fire. Apparently ectoblasts not only could knock things over they were hot and could result in fire or at least scorch marks where they landed. Heck I'd seen some small explosions from the green balls that imitated Greek fire.

Once I was done I took a breath and a step back. Holding out a hand in front of me I summoned a ball of ecto-energy, the pulsing green orb was the shape and size of a golf ball with flickers of flame-like energy swirling around the brighter solid core. Essentially it looked like I was holding a tiny green sun. I tossed it into the air a few times, getting a feel for the weight and making sure I didn't accidentally create one that blasted on impact. Satisfied I hitched back my arm and tossed. The ecto-ball landed in the cup before fizzling out. They never lasted long once out of my touch.

The next few rounds were spent working on aim, getting them into the cups, knocking them over, then small controlled blasts that left the room smelling like ozone and melting plastic. Grimacing slightly I opened the bathroom window, just in time to see my mother's bosses black Jaguar pull into the driveway. To see him open the door for my mother, for her to take his hand, and for him to pull her into a kiss before beginning to walk her to the door.

I ducked out of sight, not that they would have seen me. They were too wrapped up in each other. I tried not to gag, she had been wearing his _suit jacket_ and from what I could see, he hadn't kept his hands over the fabric.

The lights began to flicker as I took shaky breaths. Oh yeah I knew about the affair but it _hurt_ to see it be so, so _casual._

I heard the front door open then close, the sound of my mother dropping her keys into the ornamental dish and making her way to the stairs, her strappy black heels clicking merrily along the wood floor.

I didn't know how hard I had been gripping my hair until I let it go with a deep sigh and came away with white hairs tangled innocently in my fingers. I glared at them, and they promptly burst into green flames.

I watched them burn, the fire didn't fade, it didn't burn. It just glowed and pulsed in my hands. I had never really been able to do fire before, it had always been ice, well more like frost. The crystals glittering in fern-like patterns, but lately I had been seeing less and less of the ice. Sure, temperature still dropped, but it no longer left trails or patches. I can't say I missed it, but I was curious as to why things were changing.

There was a knock on my door. I hastily swiped my hands, extinguishing the flames. "Coming!" I opened my bathroom door to find my mother perched on the bed, still dressed in her black cocktail dress, gold jewelry sparkling, and her legs crossed, still in her heels.

"How was the party?" I asked, keeping my voice civil and face as neutral as possible.

"It was exhausting," my mother began with a dramatic voice, interesting. "There were so many high class socialites that I was surprised that the waitstaff had enough drinks. Not to mention the wives, I swear if I have to talk to another one of those pompous bitches I might have to do something truly heinous. Like stab their overly stuffed breasts." she rolled her eyes and inspected her nails "Honestly no matter how much surgery they get they'll never look any better. Mrs. Finches cheeks were so over done I thought she was having an allergic reaction." She laughed humorlessly.

It dawned on me then, my mother was drunk! I was taken out of my shock when my mother started taking off her shoes "Ugh my feet are killing me, but the price of beauty hmm?" she fumbled then successfully undid all the straps. Then she started for her dress "I swear I've gained twenty pounds this last week, the dress fit just fine the other day."

"Umm mom? How about you do that in your room?"

She eyed me, looking me up and down "You know you need to watch your weight too, don't want to let yourself go too young."

I stared at her with wide eyes, was she serious? My fists clenched, I was short and stocky, I knew that. She didn't have to make remarks about my genetics, half of them came from her after all.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm just being helpful."

"Yeah, and you can be helpful by getting out of my room." Strode over and picked up the shoes, practically shoving them into her arms.

"Go on, I have to get to bed. School and all that."

She left, pouting slightly. I closed the door firmly behind her and locked the door. I took another deep breath, then flung myself on the bed, liking the way how I bounced. Giving me something to ground on and calm down from the movement. I stared up at the ceiling. I prayed to whomever was listening that Danny was having a better night than me.


End file.
